


Dirty Little Secret

by Slytheringoingtothespecialhell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT, Awkward Flirting, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humour with a side of cock and mischief, I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, In character/Canon compliant as possible, Kinky Ron, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Out of character R Weasley, Porn With Plot, RONALD WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU SHAG THAT WEREWOLF, Reluctant Lupin, Remus you sexy beast, Ron you shameless hussy, Tonks and Lupin? NOPE NOT HERE KIDS, Werewolf Kink, Werewolf Sex, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, Yah it's a total crackship but give it a whirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytheringoingtothespecialhell/pseuds/Slytheringoingtothespecialhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronald Weasley is determined to get what he wants - one Remus Lupin. <br/>Ron is fixated with the man and has a serious werewolf kink that he wants Remus to indulge to their mutual benefit..  <br/>Remus is initially appalled and remains reluctant. But Ron can be highly persuasive. . . Lupin's desire is at war with his steadfast moral compass, and Ron is relentless in his attempts to fulfill his depraved fantasies and get his way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ron/Remus Challenge Pt 1

The first indication Ron had that his tastes ran along a slightly err… ‘different’ path than the average wizard was during the dramatic conclusion of his third year at Hogwarts. He lay helplessly sandwiched between Harry and Hermione at the base of the whomping willow and watched in fascination and horror as their gentlemanly Professor Lupin transformed into the snarling out of control beast of Ron’s nightmares. He felt particularly helpless with his injured leg incapacitating him, he was completely vulnerable. As the werewolf approached them menacingly, turning its intense hungry amber eyes on him… Ron became ridiculously and obscenely hard. After everything had calmed down and he had time to reflect on it later, he excused this awkward reaction as a perfectly natural bodily response. To all the adrenaline, the panic, and the blood rushing around his body. It wasn’t until he was older and viewed the incident with the benefit of hindsight that he realised it was the first hint he’d had of his kinky preference. 

***  
Since a young age he had feared the big bad wolf in the dark, vicious werewolves rampaged terrifyingly through his childhood nightmares.  
Now as a sexually frustrated teen, they still plagued his dreams, but in an entirely different manner.  
That Professor Lupin haunted his dreams in both his human and werewolf forms in a most indecent manner for months didn’t bear confronting and thinking about. So Ron didn’t. When he awoke shaky and sweaty with tangled blankets from thrashing about and his pyjama bottoms and sheets drenched in come he would cast a quick Scourgify and fall straight back asleep. He also made it his habit to cast the Muffliato charm around his bed. If Harry, Seamus or Dean heard him moaning Remus’ name into his pillow he’d never hear the end of it. Fortunately the one time it did happen the only other person in the dorm was Neville. And Neville was fantastic at keeping secrets and any judgements to himself. He’d even given Ron a sheepish smile and said “It’s okay, I had a rude dream about a venomous tentacula once…”

Two years later Ron was still fixated on Professor Lupin. The obsession and the dreams had been dampened somewhat after Lupin had left Hogwarts. But it all came rushing back with a vengeance now that he was in close proximity to the man again. Ron watched him from across the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place, his breakfast quite forgotten, which says a lot.  
Ron was observing Lupin, his little movements, the scars on his face (which in Ron’s estimation, made him look tough and ruggedly handsome), his hands, his gentle manner. Ron found it difficult to marry up the image of his kind ex-Professor with the snarling beast that he became each month. He realised with a jolt that Lupin was staring at him and smiling wryly, it looked as if he were waiting for Ron to do something. Ron blushed a little and murmured “Uhh, sorry?” in a voice that irritatingly came out sounding like a squeak.  
“I asked if you could pass me the sugar please Ron” Lupin repeated, eyes sparkling with amusement and no small amount of... was it curiosity? 

 

Hermione wasn’t due to arrive for another week yet, and goodness knows when the Order were planning to extract Harry from his hideous Aunt and Uncles…  
Ginny was being an exceptionally irritating little sister with an ever increasingly frightening temper as she grew older. Mad, all mad females, thought Ron as Ginny turned over the wizard chess board in frustration and stormed out of the drawing room. They reach a certain age and get scary, she did that just because I was winning I s’pose, wouldn’t have anything to do with me teasing her about Harry… Ron thought as he crawled around the floor picking up the scattered pieces.  
He couldn’t ask Fred of George for a game, they were far too busy inventing their Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and all the adults were out on business for the Order.  
Or so he thought, but as he picked up a pawn that had sailed over near the doorway he found himself looking at a pair of scuffed leather shoes, and a pair of faded pants, (which, as Ron sat up, were at an alarmingly close proximity to his face). He blushed and berated himself for his mind-in-the-gutter thoughts, and finally was brave enough to look up at the smiling Lupin.  
“Do you need a hand up?” Remus enquired politely, but Ron thought there was a teasing edge to his voice.  
“Nno.. no… thanks…” Ron stuttered, still kneeling.  
Lupin raised an eyebrow at him, then side stepped around Ron and picked up a knight from near the fireplace.  
Ron gained his feet and awkwardly returned to the armchair in front of the chessboard and busied himself arranging the pieces, determinedly avoiding looking at Lupin.  
But Ron couldn’t avoid him any longer when Remus settled himself in the armchair opposite Ron.  
He sprawled comfortably in the chair, his warm eyes on Ron and a small smile on his lips. But Ron also noted he looked quite pale and tired.  
“Why aren’t you um… out with the Order?” Ron queried, taking the knight that Lupin held out to him with a sweaty hand.  
“Ahh, it’s my time of the month tonight regrettably…” Remus replied.  
“Of course with taking the Wolfsbane potion that Severus so kindly goes to the trouble of making for me, I am hardly the dangerous monster that I am without the potion, but it’s still no good for undercover work to be seen running around as a werewolf, the Order needs a low profile.”  
Remus gave another of those small smiles that for some reason melted Ron’s insides each time it was focussed on him. Remus casually moved a pawn forward on the board, instigating the game.  
Ron moved his piece forward and asked “What does the potion do exactly? Does it stop you turning into... y’know?”  
Lupin grinned and said “Ahh no. I still transform into a werewolf…” he seemed to put extra emphasis on the word in response to Ron being unable to say it, and moved a chess piece forward. “But I retain my human mind, I have no desire to attack or bite, although I do have some… animalistic urges, but I can control myself well enough. I’m rendered mostly harmless” he smiled again.  
Ron shifted in his armchair, feeling hot, and hurriedly leant forward to take his turn, but remained hunched forward afterward in an attempt to hide his unruly stiffening cock.  
“If anything…” said Lupin, kindly ignoring Ron’s flushed face and uncomfortable state, instead staring at the chessboard and taking his move, then finishing “I get bored… and it’s a bit lonely honestly.”  
Ron wasn’t sure how to respond to this without incriminating or making an arse of himself so stayed silent. Lupin did too and they played the rest of the game in companionable silence. Ron had regained his composure by the end (Ron had won of course). But he quickly lost it again when Remus stood and gave him a playful shoulder bump and warmly praised his clever strategy skills, even implying that the Order should consider Ron’s input for future plans.  
Ron’s heart (and cock) swelled with pleasure at this praise and closeness and he all but fled from the drawing room before he did something stupid. Like touch Lupin. He’d be happy to touch the man anywhere really, but he especially wanted to trace his fingers over the slashing scars on his face. Or put a hand on his chest, feeling the wiry muscles beneath the shirt, go lower and slip his fingers into his trousers and under the waistband of his pants… while Lupin watched him with penetrating eyes and that goddamn little smile.  
Ron hurriedly retreated to his Grimmauld place bedroom for a furious wank that left him breathless and guilty. There was no running from these feelings, he couldn’t ignore them any longer, he was in deep. He felt utterly ashamed of himself, and, (most unhelpfully) this seemed to add fuel to the fire.  
He cleaned himself up and lay on the bed, finally acknowledging and tentatively examining his feelings. He felt rather apprehensive at doing so, as though he were poking something slumbering, unpleasant and possibly dangerous with a stick.

He didn’t like girls. That much was apparent and he could handle. He did like boys, the way they looked, smelled, the way they felt… but his adolescent snogging and groping sessions with like-minded boys in the Gryffindor tower late at night still didn’t approach the intensity of feeling he got from just being in a room with Lupin.  
Was it because Lupin was older? A mentor figure? His warm personality? No. These helped but they were not the reason, they were extras. He pondered whether he would be so fixated on Lupin if he wasn’t a werewolf… His gut twisted shamefully. No. That was definitely part of the attraction, if not the sole reason. What did that say about Ron? He felt ashamed, truly deviant, getting off on the rush of danger, the forbidden nature of his predilection. Werewolves were heavily ostracised in the wizarding world, even associating with one was considered unseemly and dirty. How much worse would it be if it was discovered his heart’s desire was to shag one? He wanted to see Lupin lose control, he wanted to see the wolf inside, see his mild-mannered professor transform into a dangerous animalistic beast. To be vulnerable and powerless against him.

His cock was hard again. Fuck.

***


	2. Ron/Remus Challenge Pt 2

Lupin didn’t join them for dinner that night, he had excused himself in the late afternoon after quaffing a particularly foul potion Severus had pushed sneeringly across the table at him. Remus had disappeared into the old bedroom upstairs at the end of the landing, where he waited out his time in his ‘condition’ as he called it. Snape didn’t stay for dinner either, he never did. But it was a pleasant enough evening with the Weasley clan, Sirius, Kingsley and Tonks. Mad-eye was still away on Order business. Even though his mum had cooked one of his favourite meals, Ron found his appetite unusually lacking. He couldn’t stop thinking obsessively about Lupin. What was he doing right now? Had he transformed yet? What was he like when he was on Wolfsbane?

Later that night Ron tossed and turned irritably in bed for hours, until finally giving up and giving in to his unquenchable curiosity. He crept toward the bedroom in which he knew Professor Lupin was locked. There was a light on in there, and he crept carefully to the door, heart hammering.  
Pressing his ear against the door, he heard growling noises from within, and the sounds of fabric ripping. He tentatively peeked through the keyhole. Ron stared in at Lupin with awe. The man was resplendent in his werewolf form, large and fierce, with a sparse silver grey coat, and amber eyes that although they were the wrong colour, strangely still seemed like they belonged to Lupin the man. He was stretched out on the rug in the bedroom, and determinedly shredding up a pile of cushions in an apparent fit of frustration and boredom. 

Ron’s hand leapt into his pyjama pants, palming and teasing his thickening cock as he gazed greedily at the scene in front of him, eyes roving up and down Lupin the wolf. He licked his palm till it glistened with saliva and resumed stroking himself with renewed vigour. This was wrong. So wrong. He bit back a moan and closed his eyes. Imagined the ripping and growling sounds were Lupin, pinning him down, slowly tearing off his clothes piece by piece and exposing him to hot breath and the risky possibility of sharp teeth. Ron came silently and shuddering, spurting over his hand and against the door. When he opened his eyes he let out a terrified yelp and fell backwards into the hallway. There had been a glittering amber eye right at the keyhole on the other side, staring at him.   
Ron scrambled backwards, pants around his ankles, the runner in the hallway giving his arse carpet burn as he propelled himself backward. Lupin was scratching at the door now, seeking an exit, and snuffling interestedly at the crack. But he would be barricaded in until Sirius unlocked the door for him in the morning.  
Ron gained his feet and thundered gracelessly to his bedroom, leaping into his bed and pulling up the covers. Shortly after Molly was there, sticking her head into the room and asking if he was alright. Ron feigned waking from a deep sleep and muttered “Hmmph?”   
“I asked if you were alright, Ronald, there was a cry and a noise just now.”  
“M’fine” he murmured, trying to discreetly pull his pants up. Although the bedspread covered him he still felt highly uncomfortable with his pants around his ankles while his mother stood in the doorway. “S’probly Kreacher banging aroun.”  
Molly pursed her lips, “Hmm” she said, unconvinced, but then she heard Lupin’s scratching at the door down the hall followed by a short howl. “It’s poor Remus I think… sorry to wake you sweetheart, goodnight.  
“Nigh’ ”

 

***

Ron stayed in bed as long as he possibly could the next day, shame and guilt chewing at him. Had Remus seen him? Obviously. But would he recognise that it was him? Would he know what he had been doing? Would he even remember it? Ron knew that on a normal cycle Remus would suffer memory loss afterward, but what about on Wolfsbane? Would he still forget?   
Ron got dressed and anxiously paced around his room, wanting to go out but dreading running into Remus.   
Eventually, stomach growling, he was sufficiently motivated to cautiously creep from his room and slink quietly down to the kitchen. The house was all quiet, his family had all gone to Diagon Alley for the day, Ron had declined the offer to join them telling his Mum that he felt a bit unwell.  
Sirius was holed up in Buckbeak’s room, moodily feeding him rats and sulking, as was his habit.  
Ron was wondering hopefully if they had saved him some of the hot breakfast he’d smelt cooking earlier, eggs, sausage and bacon. His stomach gave another impatient growl as he walked through the door.  
Upon entering the kitchen however he spotted Remus sitting at the table looking peaky and nursing a cup of tea. Ron’s face drained of colour and he became even paler than Remus. Ron made an awkward “Uhhr” noise, and pirouetted back out of the room, banging his shoulder on the doorframe on his way.  
Lupin called after him, but he ignored him and retreated back to his bedroom, locking the door and sitting miserably back down on his bed. He was still stewing in his own guilt and self-hatred when there was a knock on his door ten minutes later.   
“Ron?” Lupin called.  
Ron froze on the bed, thinking that if he was quiet for long enough Lupin would give up and go away.  
“Ron. I need a word.”  
Oh no. He definitely remembered and he definitely knew it was him.  
“Ron, if you won’t unlock the door, I’ll simply Alohomora it. I need to speak with you, and I would prefer it if you would unlock the door willingly rather than me force my way in there.”  
Stubborn silence.  
“I’ve brought you up some lunch.”  
Footsteps, a key turning, and the door swung open.  
Lupin entered before Ron could change his mind. He pushed a plate with a sandwich at Ron and walked over to the bed. For a moment Ron thought Remus was going to get on the bed (wishful thinking) But Lupin cast his eyes around the room, and finding nowhere to sit, grabbed one of the red Chudley Cannon pillows off the bed and transfigured it into a large squishy armchair.   
Ron still stood by the door clutching the plate, unsure what to do next. He was tempted to just do a runner back out the door with the food. Lupin was acting very casual, wriggling about in the red chair getting himself comfortable. When he looked at Ron and saw him still standing by the door looking indecisive he flicked his wand lazily at the door and it slammed shut and locked.   
Lupin held an arm out indicating the bed and said “Sit.”  
Ron walked over and sat back on his bed, crossed his legs and pulled the untransfigured pillow over his lap to put the plate on it like a makeshift table.  
Lupin regarded him calmly from the red armchair at the bedside, and Ron just sat, felt increasingly awkward. “Please, Eat.” Lupin instructed. “If your stomach growls again I fear for the fragile foundations of this old house.”  
Ron ate, glad for the excuse to be silent. It was bloody good. Lupin had made him a sandwich out of greasy breakfast leftovers smothered in brown sauce.   
Ron quickly devoured it while Lupin sat flipping idly through a quidditch magazine he’d fished off the floor.   
The last swallow of bread stuck in Ron’s throat uncomfortably. Lupin was still irritatingly silent and looking at the magazine.   
Ron tried to clear his throat quietly, and failed. Lupin immediately dropped the pretence of being interested in the magazine, and dropped it back to the floor.   
He produced two bottles of butterbeer, popped the caps off and handed one to Ron, who took it gratefully, threw his head back and drank nearly half in one big swallow.   
When he looked back at Lupin the man was looking at him with a somewhat distracted, longing expression. But he quickly changed it to a mask of calm concern and gentle curiosity.   
“Ron, I know you’re embarrassed, but there’s no need, really. It’s normal to experiment and have… certain thoughts and feelings when you’re a teenager…”  
Ron couldn’t bring himself to reply or even look at Lupin, he stared seemingly fascinated by the Chudley Cannons pillow on his lap and slowly began turning what Lupin considered to be a rather adorable shade of pink.   
“… And sometimes the feelings we have can be… unusual. It’s a normal part of being a teenager, truly. We all go through it, you’re just finding yourself, it’s nothing to be ashamed about.”  
“You… saw me last night?” Ron murmured, still not looking up.  
“Yes Ron, I did see you.”  
“Do you know um, what I was doing?” he asked, dreading the answer.  
“Yes, spying on me.” replied Lupin.  
Ron let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding.  
“Spying and touching yourself, as you looked at me in the room.” Lupin clarified.  
“Bloody hell” Ron moaned in mortification. “How did you…?”  
“Please Ron” said Lupin with a smile, “You’re not as sly as you’d like to think… besides, being a werewolf comes with a heightened sense of smell. I recognised you easily. And…” he added fixing Ron with a mischievous glance “you left some er… rather unmistakeable evidence behind in your rush to leave.”  
Ron looked back down at his lap and turned as red as his pillow.   
Lupin took pity on Ron and dropped the teasing tone. “I can’t pretend to understand why you are fixated on me Ron, but I need you to know that it’s okay, I’m not upset or anything. I had a crush on a professor myself when I was at Hogwarts.”  
“…you’re not mad?”  
“No Ron I’m not mad. If anything I’m flattered, if concerned. I can’t deny I’m curious as to why you’ve decided to focus your uh… attentions on me in particular. Surely there are other boys your own age that are far more handsome and accessible, and less… dangerous.”  
“That’s just it…” Ron murmured.  
“What’s that?” Remus asked. He was sitting forward attentively in the armchair now, scanning Ron’s face, seeking to understand, his butterbeer was forgotten on the floor.  
But with those three words Ron seemed to have felt he’d said too much already and stayed stubbornly silent, picking bits of lint off his pillow.  
Lupin reached out and captured Ron’s wrist in a secure grip, stilling his hand. He noted Ron’s leaping pulse. Whatever the boy was feeling, it was no joke, it was intense and very real. Poor thing.  
“That’s just it?” prompted Lupin, “What’s just it Ron?”   
“That you’re different… that you’re a… a… y’know.”  
Lupin released Ron’s wrist like it had burnt him and sat back in his chair looking like he’d just been thwacked across the face by the whomping willow.  
“Do you mean to tell me Ron, that you fancy me, because I’m a werewolf?” he asked in a hoarse tone. Ron didn’t reply but one glance at his face was all the confirmation Lupin needed.  
“Why?” he cried in clear confusion.  
Ron bit his lip but stayed silent, his insides writhing with embarrassment.  
“The fact that I am a werewolf is most decidedly a negative feature that puts off all potential suitors. How on earth is it that you find it a desirable trait?”  
Ron was back to picking lint off the pillow.  
“Ronald Weasley. Explain.” Lupin demanded in his stern teacher’s tone, as though he were grilling Ron on why he hadn’t handed in an essay rather than dissecting his sexual deviancy.   
There was no escaping this talk now, so Ron steeled himself and did the Gryffindor thing and confronted the issue head on.  
He’d meant the words to come out with confidence, and they did, perhaps with a tad too much- Ron all but shouted at Remus “Because it’s different! Because it’s dangerous! Because it’s… forbidden!”  
“It’s wrong.” added Lupin.  
“It’s wrong.” Ron agreed. “But I still can’t stop thinking about it, I don’t know why I’m this way, it just… it’s all I want.” he concluded.  
“You’re a teenager Ron, you don’t know what you want.” Lupin said gently. “You don’t realise what you’d be in for.”  
This comment riled Ron, “I do know what I want thanks very much! I’ve tried with girls, I’ve tried with boys, it kind of works with boys but nothing like… nothing like what I feel when I think about…” he trailed off hopelessly, waving a frustrated hand between them.  
Lupin was pressed against the back of the chair, back ramrod straight and fingers digging into the soft fabric of the armrests. He looked as concerned as if Ron had told him he wanted to fuck a hungry blast-ended skrewt, or cover his naked body in Worcestershire sauce and leap into a dragon’s mouth.   
“I’m glad you’ve shared this with me Ron, but I can’t deny it worries me greatly.”   
“Me too a bit.” Ron admitted. “You won’t… tell anyone will you?” he asked anxiously.  
“God no. Your secret is safe with me. If you choose to share it with anyone else just, select carefully, very few people will be accepting of such… urges.”  
Ron looked vastly relieved at Lupin’s promise of discretion. As though he half expected the man to go running to his mother and father as soon as they returned from Diagon Alley, yelling and raving about their son’s insane werewolf shagging fantasies.  
“I think you should consciously make an effort to think about it less, not indulge these unnatural thoughts.” instructed Lupin, “and keep trying with boys your age, you may not have found the right one yet is all.” he advised.  
“Yeah?" said Ron somewhat petulantly, “I’ll find a werewolf my own age then I suppose, have any contacts you could hook me up with?”  
Lupin couldn’t keep calm any longer, he leapt forward grabbed the pillow and whacked Ron repeatedly over the head with it. “Stupid! Ignorant! Impossible! Foolish boy!” he said, punctuating each insult with a blow. “You have no idea how unstable teenage werewolves are! Trust me! I know! I was one!” He slumped back down in the armchair, one hand still clutching the pillow, the other rubbing at his temple.  
“Well then...” said Ron boldly, looking rather pleased that he’d cracked Lupin’s calm veneer. “I’ll just have to go for a more mature one then.” He stared pointedly at Remus, a complacent look on his face as though he’d just scored a point.   
“If you think you can blackmail me into some kind of inappropriate arrangement with you just to keep others paws off you you’re sorely mistaken Weasley.” he said coldly.  
Ron visibly deflated, this wasn’t going at all how he wanted.  
“I will take the map back off Harry, I will watch you. I will chase off and bring harm to any selfish stupid whelp that thinks it’s alright to muck about indulging your dangerous requests. If I deem it necessary for your safety I will regrettably have to share this information with the headmaster and of course, your parents.” he threatened, a hard gleam in his eyes.  
“You just said my secret is safe with you! Liar!” Ron yelled, hurt.  
“That was before I realised the magnitude of your stupidity and stubbornness Ron. If it endangers you of course I will share it with the relevant parties. I would never forgive myself if I didn’t and you got hurt.”  
Ron huffed and crossed his arms unhappily. “FINE. I’ll be good and safe and miserable forever then.”  
Remus couldn’t contain a bark of laughter at this melodramatic and childish display. Ron glared daggers at him.   
After he regained his composure Remus sought to console Ron. “Look, I’m very flattered that you’d even consider me Ron, it’s hard enough for me to find a wizard that is openly interested in men, let alone one that will accept me as I am, monthlies and all. That sends them all running. To find someone that actually considers that part of me something… desirable… is frankly astonishing and I can’t deny a part of me is pleased. But surely you realise how inappropriate it would be on so many levels. Firstly there’s the age difference, then there’s the fact that I am an ex-professor of yours, I am meant to guide and protect you, not debauch you. It would be an incredible violation of trust.”   
Ron turned pink again.   
“And most importantly of all, it’s dangerous, it’s wrong and…” words seemed to fail Lupin. He finished rather inelegantly with “I. am. a. fucking. werewolf.” he said flailing his arms hopelessly for emphasis.  
To Lupin’s immense dismay Ron had incredibly selective hearing. All he had absorbed from Lupin’s latest outburst was “very flattered” and “I can’t deny a part of me is pleased.”  
Ron brushed off the rest of Lupin’s words and latched only onto those parts that lit a fire of hope deep inside him.  
“Part of you is pleased? And you’re flattered?” Ron enquired softly. "You... actually do like me?"  
“Ron, no. No. What you need to understand is…” but Ron zoned out, letting Lupin’s sensible arguments slide off him.  
There was a spark of hope. And Ron was determined to seduce and secure his heart’s desire, one way or another.   
Be damned with right and wrong.  
***


	3. Ron/Remus Challenge Pt 3

Lupin felt that after their little chat, he had quite successfully navigated the treacherous waters of illicit teenage desire that Ron was intent on pulling him into. Unfortunately, Ron would be feeling rather disappointed, possibly even rejected or a bit lost. Remus empathised with him, he really did. He was no stranger to unrequited love. 

He resolved to keep an eye on him, at least for the next few days. Harry and Hermione would be arriving at the end of the week. The golden trio would be back together and Ron would have something to think about other than… well… Remus gave himself a little shake to stop the inappropriate thoughts crowding in.   
He thought he’d done well. He had let the boy down as gently as he could manage, while injecting what he hoped was enough harsh reality and reasoning to make him see sense. 

The young Weasley would get over it in no time. Teenage crushes came and went, and Ron would be heading back to Hogwarts in under a week. He’d discard this little fixation and forget all about Lupin, unless it was to torturously think back on it in a ‘What the hell was I thinking?’ way. And Lupin would carry on as ever, the lone wolf. He sighed deeply and headed downstairs to join everyone for dinner. A part of him was rueful of his steadfast moral compass, if he wasn’t such a good man he would sure as hell get a lot more pleasure and fun out of life.

He was fully expecting Ron to avoid him and be mopey and short tempered for a few days at least, so when Ron sat down opposite Remus that night at the dinner table and flashed him his most charming grin, Lupin was rather disturbed.   
And quite right too. Little did he know he was about to be courted and pursued, Ronald Weasley style.   
What Ron lacked in tact he made up for in determination. Ron’s indomitable persistence in his mission would end up testing Lupin’s limits of patience and self-restraint to breaking point.

***

Lupin had just finished buttering his bread roll to dunk into his bowl of Molly’s delicious signature beef stew when he felt it. A foot. A fucking foot. Ronald Weasley’s fucking foot to be precise.   
He dropped the bread roll in surprise and it rolled across the tablecloth. Sirius who was sat beside Ron grabbed and returned it to Remus sniggering “Butterfingers Moony? Literally!”   
“Indeed. Misjudged and had a bit of a slip.” Lupin replied seriously to Sirius, but his eyes flashed dangerously at Ron. 

Infuriatingly, the foot didn’t retreat at this warning, but instead slid under his baggy trouser leg to go exploring up along Lupin’s calf as far as it could reach. The socked foot glided back and forth over Lupin’s skin while its owner sat opposite, nonchalantly eating his stew, the picture of innocence. 

Lupin was seething with indignation. Was Weasley serious? Fucking footsies? Did he think Remus was fucking thirteen!? He shook the foot out of his trousers, tucked his legs up underneath his chair as far back as they could go and cast Ron a sharp look.   
The chatter around the dinner table droned on and Remus hoped to hell no one was expecting any response or input from him, he was thoroughly distracted. Ron looked up from his stew and directed a mischievous smile at him. 

To Lupin’s distress the wayward foot returned, this time rubbing along up his inner thigh. Ron had sunk down a little in his chair to achieve this feat, but he was tall and gangly enough that even this small adjustment in posture allowed his foot ample access.   
Lupin nearly choked on his spoonful of beef stew when Ron began lightly teasing a completely inappropriate area with his big toe. His eyes widened and he glared disbelievingly across at Ron. The nerve of the boy.

Remus slammed his legs tightly together like a shy maiden stressing over her virtue, but he was a little too slow. In doing so he quite effectively trapped Ron’s foot against his crotch. Ron didn’t waste a second, pleasurably rubbing and squirming against the increasingly hard bulge in Remus’ trousers. 

Lupin aimed a vicious kick toward Ron. But Ron didn’t have five older brothers without becoming adept at dodging any hits or kicks directed his way. He guessed Lupin’s intent a fraction of a second before the man struck out.   
Ron retreated and tucked his legs safely away under his chair. Lupin’s foot swished ineffectually through empty space and as a result he swayed a bit too noticeably in his chair. Ron turned his laugh into a cough.

“Everything all right Remus?” asked Arthur kindly from where he was sat directly on Lupin’s left.   
No. Everything is not all right. Your horny delinquent son is fondling my cock with his foot, against my will with his father sitting less than a metre and a half away, and the rest of his family also in the room at close proximity, your youngest son is a shameless fucking tart with a disturbing werewolf fetish. 

“Fine Arthur, just a bit of back pain. Old age you know.” he said pointedly.

They had finished their mains and Sirius got up and cleared the table with a flick of his wand and sent the plates flying to the kitchen, neatly stacking up on each other near the sink. He could have easily washed them up with magic too, but it was good to keep Kreacher busy with little household tasks like the dishes. It gave him marginally less time to moan and curse and damn them all. Although sometimes Kreacher multitasked and achieved both anyway. 

Molly bustled to and fro from the kitchen to the dining room, placing numerous bowls of dessert at the end of the table. Fred and George gleefully skidded them at speed down and across the table to each person. Tonks dived and missed hers and it fell to the floor with a smash. She apologised and blushed, casting a vanishing charm to remove the mess. Molly fetched her another bowl of ice cream and whacked George over the back of the head as she stalked past him, hand delivering it to Tonks. 

Remus would have dearly liked to excuse himself and forgo the dessert. But unfortunately he was in no state at the current time to be at liberty to stand up. He rummaged his spoon around and ate small bites of ice cream without much enthusiasm. It was two generous scoops of vanilla slathered in chocolate topping, and it even had a cherry on top.   
Across from Lupin, Ron was straddling the delicate line of being as obscene as possible in the manner he ate his dessert, but without attracting the attention of anyone but Remus. This was made far too easy as there was a raging debate over the proposed new ministry reforms. Arthur and Tonks were arguing against Moody and Kingsley, the rest of the table watching their exchanges back and forth like a tennis match.   
Expect for Lupin, who was staring at Ron. He couldn’t help it, couldn’t look away.   
Ron swirled his tongue around his spoon and gave it long, unnecessary licks. He dipped his finger into the chocolate sauce and slowly sucked it off, played with the damn cherry for far too long, grasping it by the stalk and popping it in and out of his mouth, dipping it back into the chocolate topping, and repeat. 

Lupin couldn’t wait to get Ron alone. He was going to throttle the little shit.


	4. Ron/Remus Challenge Pt 4

Remus was in and out of Grimmauld all day, all on local errands for the Order. Nothing of significance, he felt like a fetch and carry boy. But then, he ought to be grateful he wasn’t in any immediate danger. He didn’t envy Alastor his current mission. 

While at headquarters he was intently Ronald hunting, keeping tabs on him and seeking an opening to get him alone. He needed a word with the boy. But this proved difficult to accomplish as Ron seemed to be spending the whole day in the company of Fred and George. Every time Lupin saw them the trio were talking in low voices and there was much snickering going on. He made a mental note to not take any food or drink he hadn’t prepared himself. More Weasley prank products were clearly in development. Although, of some consolation was that the boys couldn’t use magic until they were back at school, so any devious and oh so hilarious new designs would be purely academic. For now… 

Each time Ron caught Remus looking his way he shot him a mischievous grin. Even adding a wink every now and then for good measure. Lupin thought despairingly that Ron’s flirting tactics were as subtle as a howler. Then had to give himself a little shake and ward off curious thoughts as to whether Ron would be a howler. Bad Moony, bad. 

He stomped upstairs and into the old bedroom that everyone had been putting off dealing with. Fixing up the old house was a gradual process and they had been working as a team to accomplish it. This bedroom was a doozy though, they had been avoiding it for some time. But Remus felt like a challenge this afternoon, he needed to vent his frustrations somehow. His ‘work’ for the Order today hadn’t exactly left him with a glowing sense of achievement. There was a raging infestation of doxies, a large ornate mirror that dealt crippling insults to whomever gazed at it, and a boggart to be dealt with. And of course, the redcap that had made its lair under the bed. Lupin supposed it had been living off stray doxies all this time. He hadn’t questioned Sirius about the origin of the redcap, lest it bring back some painful memory. The nasty little imp-like creatures made their homes solely where significant blood had been spilt. Usually battlefields were their popular domicile, so whatever had occurred in this room must have been sinister indeed. 

Lupin dealt with the redcap first, as they had a nasty habit of bludgeoning intruders to death. When he was finished it was no more than a small pile of cinders on the dusty floor. When he disturbed the doxies they swarmed and bombarded him. Pulling his hair, ripping at his already tatty clothes, and he sustained numerous bites before subduing them all. Doxy saliva contained an anti-coagulant, as well as being venomous. He cared not. Besides he was certain he’d seen a vial of doxy-antivenin in storage downstairs. He didn’t kill the doxies but merely placed a long-lasting stunning spell on them and shoved them into a sack he had brought with him. It would hardly repay Severus for all the trouble he went to making the Wolfsbane, but it was nice gesture all the same. Fresh Doxies were greatly sought after for use in potion making. 

Lupin was honestly relieved when the boggart living in the chest of drawers transformed into the familiar moon to try and scare him off. He’d half expected it to take the form of Ronald Weasley beckoning to him in naught but his pants.

The least dangerous obstacle in the room, the mirror, Remus actually found to be the hardest to deal with. It shrieked at him that he was a pasty impoverished washed-up loser with no friends as he cast spell upon spell at it to no avail.   
“Weak, cowardly half-breed!” it screeched at him.   
“Go back to the gutter you crawled out from! And you look like a filthy paedophile with that moustache you useless – “   
There was a deafening shattering noise as Lupin punched and broke the mirror, his wand quite forgotten. Sometimes the simplest methods were the best. Although, his direct method had left his hand bruised and bleeding.  
He would apologise to Sirius later, it was a very lovely antique mirror after all. He should have managed to remove its curse without destroying it…  
He felt quite exhausted and rather ill, and slid down the wall to rest for a minute.

Lupin had a smashing headache and felt tremendously nauseous and woozy when he finally headed downstairs. He stumbled down the majority of them, but there was some falling and crashing also involved. He’d missed dinner, and the Order meeting he’d also missed had just broken up.   
He just caught Severus on his way out, thrusting the sack of stunned doxies at him with a slurred “Sev’rus. F’you.”   
Snape took the bag but didn’t look at its contents, he was too busy staring at Lupin.   
Sirius appeared and cried “There you are! We were worried.. wait. Moony, what the hell happened? You’re bleeding!”   
An alarming cluster of Weasleys appeared just behind Sirius, looking like red-headed meerkats popping out of a burrow to see what the fuss was.   
“I was in your bedrum! I got rid of the little blue bitey’s, an the bloody imp, and the moon. But I’m so sorry Sir’us, so sorry. I broke your arsehole shiny window…” he collapsed backward. Snape grudgingly caught him at the last moment with a muttered ‘Oh for fucks sake.”  
The last thing Lupin saw with any clarity was one of the red meerkats thrusting Sirius aside and rushing towards him.


	5. Ron/Remus Challenge Pt 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay kids, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good and there will be sexytimes coming very soon ;)  
> I keep getting distracted by plot bunnies and other characters demanding attention.  
> I will focus my energies on Ron & Remus finally getting together tonight.
> 
> Much love, Slytheringoingtothespecialhell.

They were all startled by Remus’ apparition, and at the alarming state of him. He hadn’t sent word to let anyone know he would be late back at headquarters, which was most unusual. And everyone (with the exception of Snape) had been steadily growing more concerned about the absence of both Remus and Alastor, who also should have been back or made contact by now. 

As Lupin collapsed into unconsciousness in the hall Snape caught and lowered him to the floor, and had time to check his pulse and pupils before Ron and Sirius came crash landing either side of the prone Lupin. Tonks was trying (with limited success) to push her way through the bottleneck of Weasleys to reach them.  
He was breathing, Ron saw with relief, but he felt feverishly hot and was covered in sweat and blood. And where had all the blood come from? 

This was answered almost immediately as Snape’s pale spiderlike hands went exploring under Lupin’s collar and shirt and came back covered in red. Now that he was beside Lupin Ron realised how useless he was, he had no idea what to do. He grasped and squeezed futilely at Lupin’s limp sweaty hand.  
Meanwhile Sirius had propped up Lupin’s head and was urging him to wake up, giving him little shakes. Sirius noticed Snape running his hands slowly along Lupin’s collarbone area, smearing trails of blood as he went and rounded on him.  
“Get your hands off him Snivellus!” he snarled protectively.  
“Indeed.” Snape said coldly. He abruptly stood and stormed back down the hallway and toward the kitchen.  
It was like Moses parting the red sea as Snape stalked through the hallway. Weasleys sprang out of the way and flattened themselves against the walls to allow him passage.  
Tonks took advantage of the temporary gap left in Snape’s wake and charged through it before the Weasley gauntlet could reform. 

She landed with a graceless thump at Lupin’s feet, and flicked her wand at him muttering a charm that dissolved Lupin’s jacket and bloody shirt into nothingness. Ron stared down at him in alarm. Lupin was bleeding from multiple punctures around his neck and collarbone area but some were on his chest too. The blood was flowing freely with no sign of stopping. Tonks moved her wand from wound to wound casting a healing spell that slowly sealed the skin back up and stoppered the flow of blood.  
Sirius looked panicked and shook Lupin harder trying to rouse him. Remus’ head flopped sickeningly side to side and Ron worried that Sirius would injure him further in his attempts to wake him. 

Tonks was suddenly wrenched backwards by her jacket and hurled out of the way. Snape had returned.  
“Stop shaking him you stupid cur, do you want to break his neck? Let go!” Snape hissed at Sirius.  
Ron saw Snape was clutching several potion vials.  
When Sirius made no immediate move to let go and back off Snape irritably flicked his wand, firing a non-verbal Incarcerous at him. Sirius fell backward onto the floor, bound and gagged with sinewy black ropes. His hands were painfully pinned behind his back and he wriggled furiously on the floor, seeking his dropped wand. 

Snape was swearing colourfully and inspecting Lupin’s now sealed wounds. “Who did this?!” he demanded.  
Tonks had righted herself and was standing behind Snape watching. “Uh, me? I cast the healing spells” she admitted.  
“Of course you did.” said Snape acidly.

Ron thought that Snape was the only one that seemed to know what the hell he was doing. Sirius had almost wriggled over to his wand. Making a split second decision Ron reached over and picked it up out of his reach. The look of hurt betrayal Sirius fixed him with made Ron glance away guiltily.  
Snape shoved the vials of potion into Ron’s hands. “Hold these. Don’t spill any.” he instructed.  
Then he began running his hand and wand over Lupin’s body and… reopening the wounds?! Fresh blood poured out again and Ron wondered if he had made a grave error in trusting Snape. But then Severus was snatching the bright blue vial from Ron, unstoppering it and pouring it onto Lupin’s wounds, which sizzled alarmingly. Where the potion fell the punctures half sealed themselves and the bloodflow slowed significantly, although it still oozed out from the small drainage holes that remained.  
Lupin let out a low moan of pain and Snape hissed at Ron “Get him up.”  
They took a side each and propped him up into a sitting position, which he immediately began to slump back down from until Ron crawled behind him to support his torso, Lupin’s head propped up against Ron’s chest. 

Snape was pouring another vial of a darker blue potion down Lupin’s throat now. A moment later Remus was coughing and spluttering and was conscious again, although apparently quite confused.  
He looked blearily up at Ron, upside down and rasped “Hullo darling, where you come from?”  
Snape snorted and stood up, declaring to the room at large “He’ll be fine.”

He handed Ron the remaining bottles of potion, which were filled with an unpleasant looking dark red gloopy concoction. “Weasley I’m entrusting these to you seeing as you are apparently the least incompetent person here.” Snape affected a shudder.  
“See that your professor ingests 50ml every hour for the next five hours, then reduce to 30 ml every hour for the next five, then 10ml every two hours thereafter until the supply is gone.” Ron juggled the numerous bottles that were thrust at him and Tonks quickly helped, taking some off him before they were dropped.  
“What is it?” she asked Snape, staring distastefully at their contents.  
“Blood replenishing potion Nymphadora. He’s lost a lot of blood as you have noticed. The potion will supply him with fresh blood as the tainted blood drains out. On no account…” he added to her severely “are you to attempt to seal those wounds. Let them drain and mop up the mess. Thanks to your earlier efforts more doxy venom has been allowed to get into his bloodstream and thus his recovery will take longer.”

“Doxy venom?!” interjected George… or Fred… even Ron wasn’t certain which.  
“What?! You Know Who sent a swarm of doxies after him?!” the twin cried incredulously.  
“Of course not, you daft cretin!” Snape snapped over his shoulder as he occupied himself with wiping blood and potion off his hands onto Sirius’ drapes.

Arthur had slunk past them to liberate Sirius, who sat on the floor, embarrassedly rubbing at the red marks around his wrists and neck, and glaring daggers at Snape.  
“The dark lord recruiting and deploying doxies indeed.” Snape scoffed. “You have no idea, any of you. I wonder why I even bother, it’s crystal clear which side will ultimately succeed.” he sighed. 

Lupin was twisting his fingers in Ron’s hair now, inspecting it and tugging painfully hard at it.  
“Very pretty.” he told Ron seriously. Ron shot a worried look at Snape who was smirking.  
“Well done you! Ten points to Gryffindor.” Lupin declared releasing Ron to wave his arms happily.  
“Uhhhhm?” began Ron.  
“It’s okay Ron.” Arthur said reassuringly, “Doxy venom often makes the victim suffer fits of fancy or delirium. We’ll put him to bed and keep him quiet till it wears off.”

“Can someone please explain WHY he was inundated with doxy venom?!” thundered Sirius.  
All eyes turned on Snape, who looked at each of them in turn seeing nothing but vacant and confused expressions.  
Severus gave a long suffering sigh and said “I despair of you all.. truly.”  
“We know Severus, we know. But please illuminate the situation for us mere mortals who don’t know what you do.” Tonks asked him with no small amount of sarcasm.  
“It’s obvious isn’t it?” Snape said exasperatedly, as though he was addressing a particularly dense class of first years.

“The idiot wasn’t out on any affair for the Order! He didn’t come in the bloody front door, he crashed down the stairs! Clearly he’s been doing some maintenance alone upstairs and was grossly incompetent enough to let some household pests best him.” Snape looked down at Lupin in disgust and tugged his robes from the man’s grasp. Remus had been flapping them back and forth around Snape’s ankles making them billow dramatically.  
“In addition to this pathetic display of weakness was his poor judgement in not alerting anyone to where he was or what he was doing.” Snape sneered and began trying to subtly wrestle his robes back from Lupin, who had grabbed them again and was flapping them with renewed vigour.

“Fly away… fly away! Begone foul beast!” Lupin addressed Snape’s legs, waving the robes back and forth as if assisting him in take-off.  
Ron was far too close to Snape to dare let out any sound of mirth and nearly cracked a rib suppressing his laughter. Ginny and the twins, at a safer distance, were doubled over trying to hold themselves together. This display cheered up Sirius immensely and he was sniggering in the corner. Snape gave an energetic wrench and regained his clothing and dignity.

He strode moodily to the front door and turned and addressed them before he left for the night, “Now I am forced to stay up brewing more blood replenishing potion overnight, god forbid we require any soon because this idiot has needlessly exhausted my supply. But first I must make my rendezvous which I am now late for, and actually carry out some work of value and danger for the Order.”  
He glowered maliciously at Sirius, cast the prostrate Lupin one last look of disgust, and stalked out the front door, black robes billowing behind him. 

The tense moment in the room was broken by Lupin, who cried after Severus’ retreating figure joyously, “Yasss, go beastie go! Fly now! Be with your people!” and then slumped back down into Ron’s lap. “S’ok. Don’t thank me… ” he said squinting upside down at Ron, “all in the daily wok for dark defence against art…” and he passed out again, limp and heavy against Ron’s chest and lap.

Now that his initial panic and horror had dissipated, and Ron was secure in the knowledge Remus was going to be all right, he took a brief moment to relish the closeness of the man. Ron rather liked him like this.


	6. Ron/Remus Challenge Pt 6

Lupin urged the jet black beast toward the open window of his defence against the dark arts classroom, cheered on by his adoring students. He wasn’t sure where he’d put his wand, but it didn’t matter. The creature just needed some gentle encouragement to take off. It crouched hesitantly on the sill now, Lupin reached out to it. He helped unfurl its great bat-like wings (which looked leathery but were surprisingly silky to the touch) and manually moved them up and down till it got the idea. Lupin praised it as the black dragon-like beast soared away majestically, wings flapping in the breeze.

His students were so impressed they picked him up, carried him around the room like he was some quidditch superstar that had won the world cup.   
“Thank you! Thank you!” he called happily down at the swarm of students grabbing at him. “It was no trouble, really!”   
They laughed and one of them squeezed his arse, he rolled over to see who and saw Ron Weasley smiling at him impishly.   
After a few victory laps of the classroom they deposited him back in the chair at his desk. It felt exceedingly more comfortable than Remus remembered, warm and squishy. He wriggled appreciatively further into the cosy chair.  
“Ohh, nice. Very nice. Could get used to this, big improvement, well done kids.” he murmured.   
The bell rang for lunch... although it sounded oddly like Sirius cackling, weird.   
The students gradually filed out of the room leaving him alone. He had an absolute mountain of essays to mark, but was having difficulty getting to them. The words seemed to swim in and out of focus and the papers skittered around the desk avoiding his grasping hands. He gave up trying to catch the blasted things.   
“Go on. Run away then you little shits. I’ll catch you and grade you later…” he slumped back in the chair, feeling content and dozing off for a while. 

His eyes snapped back open as he felt warm hands gliding along his knees, slowly parting his legs. Wait, when had he taken off his trousers and pants?!   
He looked down and saw Ron Weasley on his knees under the desk. He made for an incredibly arousing sight, Lupin’s cock immediately leapt to attention, becoming achingly hard. The boy gave him a sly knowing look and winked lasciviously at him.   
Remus carded his hand through Ron’s silky red hair and muttered “Gorgeous you are, y’know that?”   
Ron kissed and nibbled his way up Lupin’s thighs and then with any further teasing, engulfed his thick eager cock. His hot mouth and talented tongue were utterly wicked.  
Lupin moaned blissfully as Ron set to work, slurping and sucking enthusiastically, setting a steady pace that would bring Remus undone in no time.   
“Yes, yes, just like that. Oh fuck me, you are a very bad boy Ron Weasley. Whatever will I do with you? Detention I think. I’ll spread you out on my desk and fuck you hard, make you yelp and moan. You’d like that wouldn’t you? My filthy little Gryffindor whore… yes. Take it… mmmph.”

 

Ron sat at Lupin’s bedside, eyes wide, mouth watering and cock straining at his pyjama pants at the gloriously sinful sight before him.  
Thank fucking god the others had gone off to bed leaving Ron alone to supervise and medicate Lupin for the night.

The man writhed in his bed, covers thrown off, sweating, hand pumping his exposed cock and moaning lustfully. Remus had a delectably thick cock, and was leaking pre-cum that Ron was dying to lick up. He was furiously working at his own cock now, letting out needy little groans of pleasure at the sight of Lupin, delirious and utterly depraved. 

Ron daringly reached out and swiped some of Lupin’s pre-cum, used it to lubricate his own cock and resumed wanking himself with a deep moan. Even better was that Ron knew without a trace of doubt that he was the star of Lupin’s fantasy.   
The man was dirty talking something fierce, Ron was honestly shocked in the best possible way. Whatever Lupin imagined Ron was doing to him in his dream, he was fucking loving it.   
Ron leant in closer to him. “Knew you wanted me you dirty bastard.” he panted in Lupin’s ear.   
“Uhhhh gonna come soon…” Lupin murmured in a low husky voice that sent another jolt of pleasure through Ron.  
He watched mesmerised as Remus arched up on the bed, muscles tensing, his balls tightening.   
“You want to swallow it down? Or shall I come all over your face and robes so your friends can see what an eager little cock-slut you are Ron?” he growled. 

It was too much. Ron came hard, spilling hot cum all over himself and drawing ragged breaths.  
Lupin was right behind him.   
But Ron leapt into action, captured Lupin’s leaping hand and removed it.   
The man let out a keening moan at this loss and his other hand quickly ventured down to take over.   
Ron grabbed it firmly as well and pinned them either side of Lupin, who let out a pathetic whimper in frustration.   
“Ohhh no you don’t Professor…” Ron whispered mischievously in Lupin’s ear as the man’s hips thrusted futilely into the air, seeking friction.  
“… I want you desperate.”


	7. Ron/Remus Challenge Pt 7

Ron timed his cruel and cunning plan to perfection. He was very pleased with the set-up, perhaps the sorting hat should have placed him in Slytherin.   
He’d carefully tucked Lupin back into bed, forcing his arms outside the sheets and blankets. Ron pulled and tucked him in as tight as he could, all the better to hinder the progress of Remus’ desperately questing hands.   
Then he walked over and opened the door, and stood poised in the doorway waiting for the best possible moment to ‘re-enter’ the room. It took a little longer than Ron thought it would for Lupin to navigate his way back under the covers. It was most amusing to watch him frown and wriggle impatiently in his attempts. The frown disappeared and Lupin’s mouth fell open in slack pleasure as he finally was able to take himself back in hand.   
Ron slammed the door, hard.   
Lupin awoke with a startled jump and turned to look at Ron, his eyes wide with alarm and confusion.  
“Oops, sorry!” Ron said in a staged whisper, striding nonchalantly over to Lupin’s bedside.  
It was utterly glorious to watch Lupin’s face as he slowly pieced together where he was, and what he had been dreaming about. Ron nearly laughed out loud at the horrified caught in the act schoolboy look that flashed across Lupin’s face when he realised his guilty hand was still wrapped around his hard and leaking cock.  
“How’re you feeling then Professor?” Ron asked him in a gentle, caring tone. An angelic picture of innocence and concern.  
He sat down beside Lupin on the bed and placed the back of his hand over the man’s hot and sweaty forehead.   
“Hmm, you’re burning up again. Here, let’s cool you down…”  
Before Lupin could choke out a single word Ron had ripped back the covers and exposed him.  
“There you go- OH… Ohhhh…” Ron stared appreciatively at Lupin, then his eyes traveled up to look the man in the eyes. Ron raised an amused eyebrow, and licked his lips slowly and suggestively.   
Lupin scrambled to shove his cock back into his pants, a difficult feat as he was still hard. He eventually succeeded, much to his discomfort, and hesitantly met Ron’s eyes, face burning with embarrassment.   
Ron stared lustfully back at him, eyes sparkling with mischief. He swung his legs onto the bed and climbed languorously atop his prone target, pinning him. Ron ground his crotch against Lupin, and the man couldn’t suppress a desperate moan, he was powerless to resist.   
Ron leant down to lick and suck at Remus’ earlobe, then whispered to him in a low voice “Sweet dreams eh? Been having fun? … without me? Rude, professor.”   
Lupin whimpered under him.  
Ron heard the familiar footsteps coming and sprang away to a respectable distance with practised ease, he then busied himself picking up a potions bottle from the dresser.  
Lupin, thoroughly distracted and reflexes dulled, just managed to rip the blankets back up to cover himself in the nick of time as Mrs Weasley burst into the room.   
“Ron, is everything all right? I heard a noise? Ohh, Remus dear! You’re awake!” Mrs Weasley exclaimed warmly, and rushed to his bedside, smiling with relief.   
The look on Lupin’s face was priceless and Ron had to bite his lip hard to avoid bursting into giggles at the ridiculousness of the situation.   
Mrs Weasley pushed Lupin’s limp hair back off his forehead and commented that he still felt very hot and feverish. Ron had raised his hand up to his mouth now and was biting it to prevent any wayward laughter slipping out - Remus was clutching the blankets up around his chest so tightly his knuckles were white.   
“It’s okay dear, don’t be frightened…” she told him slowly, “… it’s just Molly, here to check in on you.”   
Lupin gave no indication toward relinquishing the blankets or looking any less terrified anytime soon. She turned to Ron, her face etched with concern. “How has he been? The doxy venom should be wearing off by now and the hallucinations fading, perhaps it’s worse than we thought? … do you think I should fetch Severus?”   
The threat of Severus coming to check on him made Lupin spring to life. “Molly! All well, thank you, absolutely on the mend! Although I must apologise for the trouble and worry I’ve caused you all, I feel like a complete wanker.”   
This last statement was too much for Ron and he burst out laughing. His mother fixed him with a withering look and said “Really Ronald, do grow up.”  
When Ron had finished sniggering he approached Lupin’s bed alongside his mother. “Professor Lupin has been doing well, very well. He’s truly been back to being himself this past while." he said with a smile.   
"Although it’s time for another dose of medicine.” Ron held up the potion bottle with its horrible red gloopy contents.   
Lupin looked decidedly unimpressed. Ron sat on the bed, uncorked it and pressed it to Lupin’s lips. Remus reluctantly began to drink it with a grimace.   
“That’s it…” Ron encouraged him, “Just like that, swallow it down… don’t want to waste any or get it on your clothes.”   
Oh… if looks could kill.  
But Molly was beaming. “Ohh Ron, you really should talk to your great aunt Tessie about her time as a mediwizard, I think you’ve truly got a natural talent for it.”  
Remus spluttered but quickly got himself under control.   
“How’re the doxy bites going? Are they still bleeding?” Molly asked.  
Ron whipped the sheets back gleefully exposing Lupin down to his pelvis. Ron thought he looked utterly adorable when petrified.   
“Ohh excellent!” Molly exclaimed. “You’d barely know a thing happened! Ohh well done Ron.” She gathered the grinning boy to her bosom and kissed the top of his head.   
“How’s your strength recovering Remus? Doxy venom can cause some weakness of muscle for a time after being severely bitten…”   
Molly placed her hand in Lupin’s and moved their arms into a positon suitable for an arm wrestle.   
“Just push as hard as you can dear.” she told him kindly.   
With fantastic effort Lupin pushed and bent Molly’s hand halfway back, before she gave a steady push in return and flattened his arm against the bed with minimal effort.  
“Well, you’re weak as a kitten truly Remus, but no worry, you’ll be back to normal in no time. I’d best be back to the others, it’s all hands on deck with poor Alastor since he got back. We need to keep rotating who is keeping watch over him. Too long with the same person and he becomes convinced they’re an enemy spy... poor devil.” Molly sighed. “You’ve clearly got everything under control here bless you Ron, so I’ll say goodnight.”  
“Goodnight Mum.” Ron replied sweetly.  
“Goodnight Remus. Relax, and sweet dreams.” Molly told him, and as she departed the door pulled closed with an ominous click.   
Ron was atop him within seconds.


	8. Ron/Remus Challenge Pt 8

When Ron took a break from furiously snogging him and shoving his tongue down the man’s throat, Lupin managed to catch his breath to scold him.   
“Ronald Weasley, you should be fucking ashamed of yourself.”   
Lupin gasped as Ron ran his tongue down his neck and stopped to bite and suck at his collarbone.   
“Is that so?” he purred at Remus, moving lower and capturing a dusky nipple in his mouth. He licked, sucked and bit at it until Lupin’s muscular body was writhing beneath him, one hand clutching the bedsheets, the other grasping at Ron’s hair.   
Ron released the abused nipple and arched his head up into Lupin’s hand, rubbing against it and encouraging him to gain a better grip.   
“By all means Professor, tell me I should be ashamed…” Ron whispered, smiling as Lupin took the hint and wound his fingers through his hair… and tugged, hard.  
“Tell me I’m a bad boy, that I’m dirty, that I’m a little slut...”   
Lupin groaned and hopelessly ground his aching crotch up against the tormenting boy that was pinning him down.  
“But remember, I love it. And I think you do too Remus. I’m your little slut… and you’re loving it.”   
He shucked Lupin’s pants and threw them to the floor with rapid and alarming ease. Then crawled down and positioned himself only millimetres away from Lupin’s now liberated and painfully hard cock. Lupin whimpered with anticipation.

But Ron stopped there, his warm breath teasing against Remus, and he shot the man a lustful, questioning look.  
Remus viciously tugged Ron’s head down, and groaned as his cock slid balls deep into the hot slick mouth. Lupin was panting hard, trying to gain control over himself. To not let his hips buck and thrust frantically, but to be a gentleman.   
It was damn near impossible. Ron set the pace, and it was pure torture. The boy was no virgin at this, he was far, far too good. But he was also sucking Lupin off in an agonizingly teasing manner, in slow motion. Remus groaned in frustration, and felt the wicked boy actually smiling as he slid his lips tantalisingly slowly up and down Remus’ aching cock, tongue darting into and pushing against all the right places as he went. Lupin gave a tug on Ron’s hair, gently urging him on. Infuriatingly, the boy slowed down even more. 

Panting, Lupin looked down beggingly at his tormentor, and was met with Ron’s playful and challenging gaze.  
It wasn’t enough for the boy to just have him, naked and desperate for his touch. No, Ron was hell bent on transforming Remus into some mindless rutting animal. 

“Your way then…” Lupin growled at Ron.   
Relinquishing the last remaining scraps of his self-control, Remus balled his fists into Ron’s hair, savagely pulled the boy’s head down, and proceeded to thoroughly fuck his mouth and use him. Ron moaned pleasurably around Remus’ cock at the rough treatment. He squeezed and kneaded the man’s arse, pulling him up deeper into his eager mouth and encouraging his frenzied thrusting. Lupin threw his head back, and moaned blissfully. Ron was doing a splendid job of deep throating his thick cock, his mouth was utterly sinful, made for it. So hot and wet, with a perfectly mind blowing technique and apparently a lack of any kind of gag reflex. The blowjob was getting progressively wetter and messier as they carried on. Remus’ cock and balls were slick with saliva and he could feel the wetness of it beginning to dribble down to his arse. Ron’s chin was covered in drool, and the sounds caused by his enthusiastic and messy cock-sucking were obscene.  
Ohh the boy was perfectly good at being wickedly bad. Remus gained some small peace of mind in the knowledge that at least he hadn’t been the first one to corrupt Ron. He ground his crotch forcefully against Ron’s mouth, his cock lodged deep in his throat. The boy swallowed and sucked eagerly around the thick cock, his flat tongue laving up and down it with each delightful swallow. Lupin was going to come any moment now, he was becoming increasingly vocal and Ron noted his balls beginning to tighten up.   
Remus’ well-deserved and long awaited climax was imminent. 

Ron wrenched his head up, releasing Lupin with a loud, wet pop, and placed a cruel squeezing hand around the base of Remus’ cock to stave off his orgasm.   
“For fuck’s sake have some mercy! you sadistic boy!” Lupin snarled, outraged.  
His hands fought to pull Ron back down, he needed that mouth more than he needed oxygen right now.   
Ron resisted him, and to his immense distress Remus was reminded of just how weak he still was. He wrenched the teasing boy’s head down again, using all the strength he had in both his arms. But it wasn’t enough. Ron allowed himself to be pulled down just far enough to give the throbbing cock a wet teasing lick, and then retreated again.   
Ron caught Lupin’s wrists and pulled the grasping hands from his hair, which was thoroughly ruffled in an attractive just been fucked manner. He sat up with a self-satisfied smirk and pinned a knee either side of the indignantly spluttering Lupin.   
“Now Remus, I have a proposition.”   
“So do I! Fucking well finish me off!” Lupin was pawing imploringly at Ron’s chest, running his hands up and down the hard young body.  
“Only if you agree to do something for me… give me one full moon with you Remus.”  
The man groaned miserably, closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth in disbelief.  
“You’re incorrigible Ron Weasley! You just don’t fucking give up do you?”  
“No. Not until I get what I want.”   
He ran a teasing hand lightly up and down Lupin’s rock hard leaking shaft.   
“Agree. Give me what I need Remus. And I’ll give you what you need.”  
Lupin looked pained, Ron could see the lust and desire burning in his eyes, at war against his conscience.   
Just a little push and he’d have him. Ron toyed with Remus’ sensitive balls, massaging and rolling them lightly in him palm.   
"Just one full moon. Give me a chance Remus. Let us try, and if you don’t like it, if it doesn’t work out, well at least my curiosity will be fulfilled. And I’ll leave you in peace, if you want me to.”  
“One. Just one.” Lupin ground out in surrender.  
“The next one.”  
“You’ll be at Hogwarts.”  
“Then you’d better be too.” Ron winked at Lupin and reached up to twist a hardened nipple.  
Lupin grunted and arched up.   
“All right. You win Ron, your way. Always your bloody way, curse you.”

Ron grinned victoriously down at his prize, and bent to crush his mouth against Lupin’s. Remus moaned into his mouth as Ron slid in a demanding tongue to explore.   
Then, abruptly and without any explanation, Ron sat up, released Lupin’s hands from where he had them pinned and leapt off the bed.   
Lupin let out a low miserable growl of betrayal and sat up to glower at Ron.   
It appeared the boy had left him hanging to go and mess about… in a wardrobe?   
“Weasley.” he snarled.  
Ron swaggered back over to the bed, a woollen scarf in his hands.   
“Settle love.” Ron admonished him with unconcealed amusement. “So impatient.”   
Lupin gave him a dirty look but pliantly allowed Ron to shift his hands up above his head, wind the scarf about his wrists, and secure him to the headboard.   
He was a quick learner. The path of least resistance was to yield to Ron’s demands. The wretched, stubborn mongrel of boy would only have things his way.  
Ron stroked a loving hand appreciatively through Lupin’s hair, traced the scars along his face with a gentle fingertip, and leaned down to give him a surprisingly chaste kiss. 

“For fuck’s sake! We had a deal! Get your arse back here right now!” Remus yelled as loud as he dared to at Ron’s retreating form.   
After kissing him tenderly Ron had casually got up and walked out the door, leaving him to suffer. Remus couldn’t believe the cheek of the goddamn boy.   
He was some dark creature, sent from hell to torment Lupin to madness. It was the only valid explanation for this level of cruelty, he thought as he tugged and twisted futilely at his bonds. He despaired and wondered just what he had done to deserve the affections of Ronald Weasley? 

But Remus didn’t have to wait long, which was just as well- because he was ready to bloody well jinx Ron’s arse into next week as soon as he was free.  
Ron met Lupin’s furious gaze with a smug self-satisfied smile as he stood at the end of the bed. He took off his pyjamas and pants letting his cock spring free.   
Lupin admired the view with just a dash of envy. He wished he had been that well-endowed at Ron’s age… Ron surely must be tremendously popular in the Gryffindor boys dormitory.   
Ron took himself in hand and made a show of touching himself. There was no need really, his long cock was rock hard and raring to go- but he derived great pleasure watching Lupin pulling at his bonds, licking his lips, staring as Ron toyed with his cock, eyes dark with lust.   
Ron climbed predatorily onto the bed, heavy cock swaying pendulously between his legs, and positioned himself above Lupin on all fours.   
“Miss me?”  
Lupin whined pathetically.   
“Please, Ron. Just… please.” he begged.

Ron smiled and produced a tiny vial. This must have been what he left the room to fetch.   
Lupin was suddenly anxious. He wouldn’t last more than fifteen seconds, if he was lucky. And he was hardly at his best, still weak from the doxy venom in his system. He didn’t want to be a massive disappointment to Ron, especially for their first time. He wanted to slam into the arrogant boy’s arse, make him yelp and beg, push him around and hold him down and fuck him hard, just like Lupin was certain the little slut would love it.   
“Ron… I…” Lupin began his awkward and apologetic request. “As much as I want to. Trust me, I fucking want to more than anything… I’m afraid I’m… not at my best right at the moment.”  
Ron gazed down at him, cupped a compassionate hand to Remus’ stubbly cheek and ran his thumb across the man’s lips.  
“Ahh Professor… you’re so cute when you’re confused.”

Lupin frowned, he watched as Ron uncorked the tiny vial of lubricant… and proceeded to liberally coat his own long, hard cock with it.   
The realisation had barely begun to sink in for Lupin when he felt two slick fingers wriggle and slide their way into his arse.   
Remus moaned piteously at the intrusion, and shot Ron a dark look. Ron smirked down at him and began to vigorously finger him, stretching and preparing his tight arse. Lupin wriggled about the bed piteously, his neglected cock dripping pre-cum onto his stomach as he pulled futilely at his bound wrists. Ron crooked his fingers and angled for the sweet spot. Lupin hissed and arched up off the bed when he succeeded.   
“Like that do you?” Ron asked him in a low voice.   
Lupin was panting hard now, and wantonly pushing himself into Ron’s touch, seeking more. Ron rubbed and teased his prostate as Lupin writhed on the bed. 

Remus made an urgent needy noise as Ron’s fingers disappeared. Then a hoarse cry was ripped from him as he was penetrated, Ron sliding in slow and deliberate, until he was fully buried in Lupin’s tight and aching arse. They were still for a brief moment, both adjusting, staring into each other’s eyes, pupils blown wide with lust.   
Then Ron pulled Remus down the bed till the man’s arms were fully stretched out above his head, in a position of surrender. He grabbed Lupin’s legs and raised them up so that his calves rested on Ron’s muscular shoulders. This afforded him full, deep access to Lupin, who was now making beautifully desperate little keening noises.   
Without further ado Ron plunged into him, and commenced fucking the man’s arse with a swift and merciless pace. Ron’s lengthy cock thrust deep into Remus, invading him and pleasurably hitting spots that hadn’t seen this kind of attention in years.   
Lupin was whimpering non-stop now as his prostate was repeatedly hit by Ron’s rapid onslaught, his throbbing and neglected cock bounced forgotten between them, oozing over his stomach. Lupin was becoming progressively louder, and through his haze of manic lust Ron realised that he had to shut the man up.  
He rocked forward, pushing Lupin’s legs high and crushing and pinning the man’s thighs against his chest. He slammed a hand over Lupin’s mouth, muffling the uncontrollable and wanton noises, and recommenced fucking him with an ever increasingly rapid pace. 

Ron frantically slammed in and out of Lupin’s vulnerable arse, hitting his sweet spot mercilessly with each thrust. With a muffled yell Remus tensed and came hard, his aching and untouched cock spurting cum everywhere. He came with such force that some had shot up to hit the headboard and wall, and his own face. A wad of it was running down Remus’ cheek and pooling onto his neck.   
With a guttural moan and one final fervent thrust into Lupin’s still clenching arse Ron came, spilling himself deep inside Lupin and collapsing forward onto the man, both of their fronts coated in the sticky mess.   
Ron used the last of his energy to reach up and untether Lupin’s hands.   
They lay panting in each other’s arms for some time, and once partly recovered, Ron raised his head to grin at Remus.   
Remus smiled back, tugged at Ron’s hair playfully.   
“Filthy boy.” he rasped.  
Ron lifted a hand to Remus’ cheek, ran a finger through the cum that had been splashed there and placed it in his mouth, sucking it clean.   
“You love it.” he whispered.


	9. Ron/Remus Challenge Pt 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a wee lil' chapter, more angsty than funny or sexy.   
> Will endeavour to re-capture that vibe next time xx

When Lupin awoke early the next morning, he was confused, naked, and reeked of sex.   
He rolled over and saw Ron Weasley at the side of his bed. The boy was propped up inelegantly in an armchair, snoring loudly, with a scattering of empty chocolate frog wrappers around him.  
It all came crashing back to Lupin, although it was difficult to distinguish between reality and fantasy. But the state he was in and his tender arse left him in no degree of uncertainty that rather a lot of it had been very real. 

He carefully slid out of bed and stuck his head out the door to see if the coast was clear. It was, it was much too early for anyone to be up and about. He padded to the bathroom and showered, luxuriating in the hot water and scrubbing himself clean.   
He examined his role in what occurred the previous night and whether it was unethical of him to have… indulged. A pleasurable shudder ran up his spine as the memories rushed in on him. Although Remus felt guilty and weak for enjoying himself so fucking much, he rationalised that he was not at all to blame for the incident.   
Ronald bloody Weasley was relentless… ensnaring and seducing him, teasing and using him, when Remus was at his most vulnerable.   
Dazed and confused, and as he distinctly recalled Molly saying “weak as a kitten”. If anyone should be ashamed it was the Weasley boy, pinning him down and molesting him like some eager ginger incubus. 

When Lupin got out the shower and put on a guests dressing gown from the pile Kreacher had stacked neatly in the corner, he was feeling content and downright virtuous.   
He re-entered the bedroom, thinking to give Ron a piece of his mind for his abominable behaviour. The reproach caught and died in his throat as he looked down at the boy.   
It was replaced rapidly by warm feelings of affection that enveloped and overtook him. Ron was snoring very unattractively, but Remus somehow found this endearing. Ron looked so very vulnerable and innocent as he slept, and so young, that Lupin felt an irrational wave of shame roll over him at taking such pleasure from the young man. Even though he sure as hell didn’t instigate the action, he hadn’t offered any kind of protest. 

Lupin reflected on the clear fact that he wasn’t Ron’s first, the boy knew too much and was far too skilled. A sudden ripple of jealously and possessiveness rushed through Remus, and he knew he was doomed.   
One night, just one bloody night, even half out his mind, he had begun to bond to the boy. Wolves mated for life after all. He hung his head in defeat, and hoped against hope that this time, it would last, and not leave him pining and broken like the others when they had inevitably become tired or disgusted by him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author didn't mean to abandon this story...  
> but then I was distracted by something shiny and I totally did. Oops.  
> This is why I can't have kids, I'd get distracted and abandon them at the grocery store and forget about them.
> 
> Anyways, here is a ludicrously long overdue and humble offering for those who perhaps are still following this fic.  
> This chapter is pure crack.  
> The next one will be focused on Moony and Won-won.  
> xx

The day after his and Ron's nocturnal misadventure (what he thought of as his very own new low. A shameful night of weakness and carnal relations with an underage student) Lupin was stalking the big old house seeking Ron, he needed a serious word.

He could hear voices ahead in a sitting room and went in.  
Lupin gave an undignified yelp of surprise as his pants were wrenched upward by some invisible force when he entered the room. It was the mother of all wedgies and made his eyes water. His pants were old, the elastic and fabric weak. The faded black underwear stretched so far upward that they went past his navel. The room howled with laughter, and Lupin spun around to see his attackers sprawled all over the carpet cackling like hyenas.  
Fred and George, naturally.  
“Bloody Weasleys!” he groaned. “They’ll be the death of me!” Ginny and Ron were also present. But Lupin knew without a doubt who the ringleader was.

“Really Padfoot?!” he hissed at a grinning Sirius, one hand lowering his wand, the other frantically digging to dislodge his wayward pants.

“Does that take you back Moony?” Sirius chuckled.

He turned to the Weasley pack, “A very popular jinx back when we were at Hogwarts, it got so bad that students started using sticking charms to ensure their pants stayed in place. Which was where James got the idea to uhh…” Sirius snorted, pausing to take a sip of firewhiskey.

Remus rolled his eyes and sighed. “I regret to say, we were very immature, even in our senior year at school.” 

He shot a judgmental look at Sirius. “In fact, some of us never matured… and Sirius- it’s 10am, is firewhiskey really necessary?” 

“Necessary? No. Pleasant? Yup.” He took another sip, eyes sparkling.

Ginny giggled and Fred and George were grinning. Ron was smiling but his attention was focused on Remus.  
Lupin flicked his wand and glided a chair from the other side of the room to where the pranksters were gathered. 

“Fabulous example you’re setting for these impressionable and innocent young minds Sirius.” But he said it with a warm smile. He hadn’t seen Sirius this happy and so like his old self in a long time.

Lupin hazarded a glace down to where Ron was sitting on the carpet, eyes still trained on him. Remus looked away guiltily, what a hypocrite he was, lecturing on setting a good example. He’d hardly set a good example last night, encouraging Ron, begging him even. But then, Ron was no bloody innocent cherub.

“What can I say, I’m a philanthropist, sharing my knowledge with the next generation so they can fulfill their full potential.” Sirius said smiling down at the Weasleys. 

“Anyway, back to where I was Remus before you decided to play Mum. -Like I said, the wedgie jinx was at a peak of popularity, and of course James’ number one target was our very own Snivellus Snape. It was hilarious every time, but James decided to take it further, inspired I think, by the sticking charm other students were protecting themselves with. So in the Great Hall at breakfast one morning, James hit him with the jinx, then cast a very powerful sticking charm to force his pants to stay shoved up his scrawny arse.” 

Sirius clapped his hands together joyfully, and Remus gave a disapproving huff. 

“He howled! And I’ve never to this day, heard him swear so much or so colourfully. No matter what he did, he couldn’t dislodge them even one inch. He had to go to the hospital wing and miss all his morning classes!”

“If I recall correctly, James lost Gryffindor 50 points for that trick.” added Lupin.

“Yes, but Slytherin lost 10 points because Snape’s foul language traumatised some first years. And on the low down, Flitwick awarded Gryffindor 10 points, because he was so impressed with the strength of James’ sticking charm.” Sirius snorted.

“Brilliant.” said George.

“Well the wedgie jinx is going to make an epic comeback this term!” Fred crowed happily, gesturing his hand at a pile of realistic but fake toy wands lying on the carpet.

“Our dear Sirius has helped us create our newest Weasley Wizard Wheezes product, the Wedgie Wand!”

“They’ll sell like crazy.”

“You can take a cut of the profits if you like Sirius, it was your idea and your spellwork after all.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, the knowledge that I can still cause trouble at Hogwarts from afar is payment enough.” Sirius lazed happily in his chair.

“Sorry Professor Lupin” said Fred not sounding sorry at all. “We have to test them all to make sure they work properly, you understand.”

“Absolutely.” said Remus, picking up a wand and firing it at Ron, who leapt up and did a most satisfying dance of discomfort as he fixed himself up.  
He pouted at Lupin, who gave him a wink.

“Just make sure to never combine the jinx with the sticking charm boys.” Sirius added solemnly. 

“I have it on good authority that after Snivellus’ ordeal, his er, unmentionables were never the same. It took too long to remove the jinx, and circulation to his vitals was compromised. Rumour has it his junk shriveled up and fell off. Which actually would explain his bitch attitude, except he was a bastard already.”

There was a ripple of laughter and some faces pulled at the thought of shriveled Snape sausage.

“Hilarious.” Interjected a deep and dangerous voice from the doorway. 

They swiveled around wide eyed to see Severus looming, dark eyes hatefully fixed on Sirius. There were two light spots of colour blooming on his sallow cheeks, highlighting his otherwise concealed embarrassment.  
Before Sirius could react, a rapid flick of Snape’s wand sent a small chandelier crashing down from the ceiling above Sirius’ head. It was a solid hit, and Sirius scrabbled to free himself of its shattered remains and extinguish wayward candles before his hair or clothes caught alight.  
Snape whirled around to leave, but paused to deliver a parting shot, whatever message he had originally come to deliver entirely forgotten.

“Incidentally, my ‘junk’ is perfectly ample and serviceable.” he sneered at Sirius.  
“Ask your mother if you’re in any further doubt.”  
And with a dramatic swish of robes he was gone.

They sat in shock for a moment.  
“Did he just…” said George.

“… make a ‘your mum’ insult?” finished Fred in disbelief.

Sirius was frowning and absently rubbing at a singed eyebrow.  
“Jokes on him. Have you seen my mother?”

They were still laughing when Mad Eye entered.

“Alastor!” Lupin cried cheerfully. “You’re on the mend I see, excellent. You gave us quite a scare.”

Fred raised an eyebrow and shot Sirius a questioning look, wedgie wand in hand. Sirius gave a hesitant nod.  
The spell hit Mad-eye squarely and in a split second he had rounded on Fred, wand drawn.  
Fred rapidly dropped the novelty wand and put his hands up in surrender. Beside him George also put his hands up, in case he got blasted in a case of mistaken identity.

“What in the blazes are you on about boy!” Mad-eye roared.

“Apologies Alastor, it was a prank, just a joke.” Lupin explained reassuringly.

“Stupid idea! What were you trying to accomplish anyway?” growled Moody.

The twins’ faces fell. “That one didn’t work. Bugger.”

“What didn’t work?”

“You don’t… err, feel any discomfort at all Alastor?”  
Moody stared dumbly at Sirius.

“In the downstairs region? It was designed to be a strong wedgie jinx…” he elaborated.

Moody let out an amused chuckle. 

“In that case I imagine it did work. But there’s no getting me. I don’t wear undergarments. Too… restrictive.” 

Moody made an unnecessary explanatory side to side swinging motion with his hips and Ron wanted to claw his eyes out.

“Anyway I came to tell you time-wasting lot that there’s another order meeting to be held, immediately. We’re just waiting on you two fools, and Arthur and Kingsley should be back from the ministry in under half an hour. Then we can commence, so be prepared!.”

They shuffled out the room, play time over. The adults to go face harsh reality again, and the kids to sulk and bemoan their lack of inclusion with the Order.

Lupin lingered behind, told Sirius he'd catch up shortly.

Ron was slow on the uptake and had left before he took the hint and slipped back into the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lupin gives in.
> 
> Ron is in for it.
> 
> ;)  
> This is a total crackship, but I endeavour to make it as believable as possible.
> 
> xx
> 
> Ron you shameless slut.  
> Remus you sexy beast.  
> Get to it.

Lupin looked grave. He stood facing Ron, arms crossed, his eyes hard and his mouth set in a thin line.  
He wore the same expression Mrs Weasley did when Ron had done something very wrong, and was about to get in big trouble. 

Ron was taken aback. Just a moment ago they had been sharing laughs and having light-hearted fun.  
He felt uneasy and his palms grew sweaty.  
Was Remus angry with him? Did he take things too far last night?  
Approaching the serious Lupin, he stopped at a respectable distance. He had taken things too far last night he thought guiltily. Taken liberties and been a manipulative shit all round. He was stupid to think there wouldn’t be consequences. He just got so excited, so aroused around the man that he lost his head and didn’t think. The couple of nips of firewhiskey he’d filched from Sirius’ decanter on his way back to the bedroom wouldn’t have helped either. Although it did help boost his courage. Ron just hoped to hell he hadn’t blown it with Remus entirely. 

“They’re expecting me downstairs, so I’ll make this quick. Last night, the things I said, what I agreed to do to-…with you. Out of the question.” He narrowed his eyes at Ron, daring him to argue.

“You promised.”

“I was not in a lucid enough state to make any such commitment, I was not in my right mind.”

“But… I thought, that y’know. You did like me. That you did… enjoy it. I mean from where I was… you sure bloody seemed to.” Ron looked hurt.  
The man felt his resolve to be aloof and stern dissolving by the moment.

“It’s not a simple matter of enjoying you… err I mean liking it.” Remus muttered.  
“It’s a matter of what is and isn’t appropriate.”

Ron waved a hand carelessly, “I thought we’d established already, I don’t give a damn about ‘appropriate’. Ask some of the boys in the Gryffindor dorm.”

“No doubt.” hissed a frustrated Lupin through gritted teeth.  
He had to take a moment to organise his thoughts, and to suppress the (utterly ridiculous and unwarranted) pang of jealousy that bloomed in him. He didn’t like the thought of Ron being intimate with someone else. Lupin despaired; only a few days earlier he had been encouraging the boy to continue fraternising with others. Deep down Remus was already thinking of Ron as being his, like he had a claim on him. Curse and be damned with his clingy wolfish urges.  
He regrouped his thoughts and tried again.

“Have you given any thought at all as to what would happen if we were discovered?”

“That won’t happen. It’ll be our little secret.” said Ron coyly, taking a step closer.

“You don’t know that. If our ‘little secret’ was exposed, it would be disastrous. For both of us, but especially for you Ron. My life is pretty much a write-off mess already, but you, you have a bright future, so much to live for and look forward to.” Lupin explained in exasperation, hoping this warning would penetrate Ron's thick head.

“Assuming You Know Who and his followers don’t kill me.” Ron deadpanned. “Which seeing as I’m best friends with Harry bloody Potter, it’s super unlikely I’ll be in any danger in the near future.”

Lupin ignored the boy’s sass and went on.  
“Whether the war goes in our favour or no, if we were discovered to be having such an unhealthy relationship, it would mean Azkaban and disgrace for me. And your life would be utterly ruined Ron, forever ostracised by the wizarding world- even members of your own family would be disgusted and recoil from you.”

“We’ll be careful.” Ron stubbornly assured.

“You’re willing to take that level of risk?” Remus asked disbelievingly.

“These are risky times, and I'll risk a little more to get something I want, to at least get some enjoyment from life amidst all the You Know Who chaos and misery."

The boy was an idiot. A stubborn, beautiful idiot. Remus stared at him.

"I think you should too, enjoy yourself for once I mean." continued Ron. "We could make this work, we could be good for each other."

Lupin sighed. “While I’m flattered by your enthusiasm Ron, you’re a complete fool if you’d gamble your future on an outcast loser like me.”

“Stop it. Stop talking about yourself like that. Your life isn’t a mess and you’re not a loser Remus. Outcast, okay maybe. But that’s no fault of yours! Some wizards are just prejudiced jerk offs!” said Ron hotly.

Remus gave a weak smile at this outburst.  
“Prejudiced jerk offs that make the laws and wield great power and influence Ron. And you don’t know what it’s like, you know me best from the time I was teaching at Hogwarts. I was under Dumbledore’s protection.” 

Lupin closed the distance between them, reached out and rested his hands either side of Ron’s shoulders.  
“I had steady employment, meals provided, a roof over my head, colleagues- dare I say friends. These things aren’t always available to me. To my kind. It’s an unpredictable life. I’m dirt poor and reviled by other witches and wizards. If I wasn’t staying here at Grimmauld Place, I’d be back to sleeping rough.”

Ron wasn’t sure how to respond to that, sure his family were poor and he could understand that feeling… but he’d never been without food on the table or a home. Or without family, friends. He couldn't imagine the isolation that was Remus' life.

Ron reached up and removed one of Lupin's hands from his shoulder, and clutched it tight. He closed the distance between them, pressing gently against Remus’ chest. Ron had to tilt his head up to meet the taller man’s gaze.  
Without thinking Lupin’s other arm slid from Ron’s shoulder and curled about his waist, drawing him in closer.

The kiss was gentle and chaste and far too brief for Ron’s liking. He leant forward chasing the warmth of the man’s lips even as Remus pulled away.

Lupin’s eyes were hard and detached again.  
“The answer is still no Ron.”

Ron huffed in frustration and wound his lanky arms around Lupin’s torso before the man could retreat further.

Well, can’t say he didn’t try. He’d reasoned and argued to the best of his ability.  
It was time for a different tactic. After all, it had worked before.

Ron surged forward so suddenly Lupin was caught off guard. As his mouth opened in surprise Ron planted a desperate open mouthed kiss and slipped his tongue in. He quickly slid his arms beneath Remus’ shirt, front and back. The arm across the man’s back did its best to pin Lupin in place, while Ron ran his front hand up Lupin’s chest and wasted no time grasping and teasing a nipple. He was grinding his crotch against Remus, already hard and wanting.  
Lupin made a muffled noise of indignation but returned the kiss, and let out a low moan as Ron aligned their cocks at the most pleasurable and perfect angle for the most friction.

Abruptly Ron found himself ripped away and roughly manhandled. Remus pinned Ron’s arm painfully behind his back, twisting it and forcing the boy to still.  
Lupin had gained control and pulled away, eyes blazing.

Lupin’s eyes were filled with anger and lust. Ron wondered which would win. The intense expression he wore made Ron shiver.  
As it turned out, it was both.

When Remus harshly shoved the boy backward, he’d expected resistance, perhaps even some defiant fight. But Ron yielded completely, hitting the wall so hard the breath was knocked from his chest.  
Lupin kissed him fiercely, crashing his mouth against Ron, tongue thrust deep, biting and sucking aggressively at him, almost painfully. Ron’s mouth was slack and open, letting Remus take what he wanted, and Ron moaned into the man’s mouth, stubble grazing roughly against Ron’s face. 

His arm was still pinned mercilessly behind his back, and it hurt, all the more because Lupin was crushing him against the wall. Remus’ other hand roughly untucked Ron’s shirt and his nails scratched a path up from Ron’s hips to his collarbone making the boy writhe beneath him.  
Ron’s sensitive nipples were twisted roughly and he moaned in a muddled mix of pleasure and discomfort. Lupin’s mouth devouring and quieting the desperate noises Ron was making. Ron struggled helplessly beneath him, and Remus pinched and twisted harder.

Lupin released the painful grip on Ron’s arm only to wind his hand through his hair instead and wrench the boy’s head backward exposing his throat.  
He ground against him and Ron saw a feral wolfish gleam in his eyes. Just as well Lupin had him pinned, his knees were weak.  
It was harsh and blissful, like one of his fantasies brought to life. Remus was of course in his human form, but the knowledge that he was being all but molested by a werewolf was almost enough to make him come in his pants. 

He shuddered and his hips bucked, desperately rutting against Lupin’s hard pressing body as the teeth grazed down his neck. Ron closed his eyes, imagined Lupin in his wolf form, of being bitten and turned, defiled. He let out a pathetic keening noise as Lupin sucked and licked at Ron’s collarbone, before biting down, hard. 

All that prevented Ron from coming at that moment was the shock of being abruptly flipped around, head pushed forward against the wall and his hips roughly pulled back so that his arse was a rutting toy for Lupin’s hard cock. A practised hand reached around and wasted no time in unzipping and wrenching Ron’s jeans down.  
Ron gasped as his aching cock was freed and Remus began rapidly pumping it. Lupin leaned forward, brushed his lips against Ron’s ear.

“You’re a shameless little slut Weasley, you know that?” he growled. 

“You want me to play the role of the big bad wolf for you? Fine. Merlin forgive me, and so help you boy.”

Ron shuddered, and when Remus grazed his teeth against Ron’s ear and ordered him to come, he did.  
The orgasm ripped through him and his knees buckled, his hand and jeans were splattered with come, and the wall as well. He bonelessly slid down the wall into a crumpled puddle then as Remus pulled back and left him.

Remus gave his bulging and unsatisfied crotch a rearrangement, then buttoned his previously undone jacket to cover his hardness.

“I’m late for the meeting.” he said simply, though his voice was deep and husky.

He left without a backward glance and left Ron to recover and clean himself up.

Lupin strode down the stairs with a nonchalance that only just masked his raging arousal.  
The boy was adamant he wanted it? He’d get it. 

Ron would be back at Hogwarts, and the next full moon was in under three weeks.  
Lupin would be there.  
He only just suppressed the wicked smile that played on his lips as he entered the kitchen just in time for the Order meeting to commence.

Be careful what you wish for Ron Weasley.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quickie - (the chapter, not the sexytime variety).
> 
> Jaysus Christ on a bicycle without a seat on a bumpy road.  
> I just seem incapable of writing porn without some plot involved.  
> Maybe one day, I will write PWP.  
> But it is not this day.
> 
> Sexytimes soon I solemnly swear xx

Over the next few days Remus was friendly in his brief interactions with Ron, but he maintained his distance. It was as though nothing at all had happened between them.  
Ron was irritable and impatient at being ignored, but he knew it was for the best. He tried (with limited success) to play it cool as well, as though they were no more than teacher and student.

But he couldn’t leave the hickey on his collarbone alone. And he absentmindedly kept poking at the bruises around his wrist. It was all the proof he had that his encounter with Lupin had been real, and that he hadn’t been dreaming.

Two days later Hermione arrived and it was great to see her again, not to mention a welcome distraction. Ron kicked her arse at wizard chess till she was too annoyed to play anymore, and she tried in vain to pique his interest in examining their new textbooks.  
They discussed Harry, and the future of the wizarding world, which seemed quite grim. The Order was essentially the only beacon of hope to cling to, despite its humble and small membership. It was daunting to think of how outnumbered they were. The Dark Lord was heavily recruiting death eaters and gathering a horde of other dark creatures to support his cause.

They joined Fred, George and Ginny in various attempts at eavesdropping on the secretive meetings the Order held, none of them particularly successful.

Harry arrived, finally. Retrieved by the Order and escorted to Grimmauld Place, Ron and Hermione were angry at how long it had taken to fetch him. They hadn’t been allowed to write to him at all either.  
No one was more furious than Harry however. He lashed out and was argumentative with everyone, even Ron and Hermione despite their protests.  
His angst and anger brought the mood down for a couple of days, but who could really blame him? Poor bloke had been dealt an utterly bollocks hand in life Ron thought sympathetically.  
But with his and Hermione’s loyal friendship to cheer him, and the opportunity for Harry to spend more time with Sirius than he’d ever had before, he settled down.  
He was, for all intents and purposes- happy. Which he deserved more than anyone Ron thought, and he hoped it would last as long as possible.

They were packing their bags at the last minute for the Hogwarts Express (at least Ron and Harry were, Hermione had her bag packed a week ago). Half way through they had decided to take a quick break, which inevitably stretched into a rather long one. They were sprawled on the floor eating chocolate frogs and playing exploding snap in one of the guest rooms.  
Ron and Harry were comparing the cards they unwrapped like they were immature first years. It was refreshing to just relax and pretend the world was simple again.  
Even Hermione couldn’t bring herself to nag them to finish packing. Although she couldn’t quite resist inserting a comment about how bad chocolate and sugar was for their teeth. Nevertheless, she unwrapped and ate two chocolate frogs herself, giving the cards to the boys.

Later that morning Mrs Weasley was yelling up the stairs to hurry up and move it.  
“We’re leaving in five minutes!”

Hermione charged downstairs with her perfectly packed luggage. As she went she cast a despairing glance back at Ron and Harry’s frantic scrabble to finish their packing. Everything was crudely stuffed into their bags, and Harry had to sit on his to get the zipper to close.  
“Beat you!” Harry cried in triumph and took off, Hedwig hooting in irritation as he swung her cage wildly. Harry tramped downstairs eagerly to join his family.

“Ron! Hurry up or we’ll be late!”

“Coming!” he bellowed in irritation.  
With a supreme effort he managed to squeeze everything into his bag and rushed.

He stopped short when he saw Lupin blocking the doorway.  
There was an affectionate smile playing on Remus' lips. A smile Ron knew was all his.  
He couldn’t help but grin back idiotically. He had given up hope at seeing the man before he left for Hogwarts.

“Ronald! COME ON!” thundered Mrs Weasley. Fred and George started a slow clap and a looping chant of “Come on Ron… COME ON!”.

Lupin quickly moved forward and shoved something into Ron’s hand.  
Ron looked down to see… stationery and a bottle of silvery ink.  
“Uhh, thanks Remus.” he said a little bemused, and awkwardly slid them into his overstuffed bag, using his hand to shoehorn the little parcel in.

“Follow the instructions I’ve written on the note included and memorise the incantation Ron, it will allow us to communicate without the stress of worrying if our letters are intercepted or discovered. Also, I would advise burning the instructions once you’ve perfected the charm, just to be sure.”

It was all so solemn that Ron was somewhat taken aback. Like they were trading important intelligence on defeating You Know Who, not planning a kinky date.  
But better safe than sorry he supposed.  
They shared an all too brief embrace and brush of lips and then Ron was pounding down the stairs to join the others.

Remus watched him go, wishing he was still employed on the school's staff to be closer to Ron. Just keeping an eye on the boy from afar would have been sufficient to satisfy his freshly awakened possessive and protective urges.  
But, for the first time in what felt like a lifetime (back when he was a teen, running amok with Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail), Remus was looking forward to the full moon instead of dreading it.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the second week back at school and the golden trio had all settled back into the routine and joy that was Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were comfortably back in their home away from home, and Harry was finally home after a mostly miserable and frustrating summer.

Hermione was thrilled and passionate at the new challenges and massive workload that was dumped on them from all their subjects in preparation for their important OWL examinations.  
Ron and Harry felt overwhelmed, drowning in parchment and essays and struggling to keep up.

All three of them were immensely regretful at signing up for Care of Magical Creatures, as Hagrid (the only reason it was worth attending) was mysteriously absent. All they knew was that it was at Dumbledore’s request.  
While Professor Grubbly Plank was perfectly adequate at teaching the subject, they held little genuine interest in it. They had only elected to continue so as to not hurt Hagrid’s feelings. The only upside was that Professor Grubbly Plank had removed Hagrid’s horrid Blast-Ended Skrewts from the curriculum, releasing them into the Forbidden Forest. 

The Defence Against the Dark Arts post had once again been denied to Snape. Who seemed particularly bitter as the positon was being filled by some frilly pink saccharine monstrosity who was clearly a Ministry puppet and informant.

On the first day back, unpacking their trunks in the Gryffindor dormitory Ron had the awkward experience of rebuffing a particularly keen Seamus Finnegan. Ron felt bad and Seamus looked completely put out at Ron’s gentle but firm refusal in continuing their (as Seamus called it in hushed tones) ‘buggering about’.

Not long after that encounter Dean Thomas had sidled up to Ron, testing the waters and exuding his particular brand of quiet charm. He’d filled out a lot over the holidays and it was with a small pang of longing that Ron indicated his (slightly regretful) lack of interest in continuing their extracurricular activities. 

Dean was also dejected at the loss of Ron, and their stolen experimental time together.  
But he cheered up almost immediately when Ron slyly suggested that Seamus would be a very likely candidate for some manly affection.  
It didn’t take more than two days before Seamus and Dean were becoming very close indeed, and Ron felt like a veritable cupid. Ron felt no jealously at watching two of (what he thought of as ‘his boys’) leaving him in the past and discovering each other.  
How the dense buggers hadn’t noticed each other and acted before now was a bit of a mystery to Ron honestly.  
But then, neither of them were as forward and bold as he was at making the first move.

Lee Jordan was a little trickier. He was Ron’s first, and had taught him so damn much.  
When Ron (uncharacteristically) didn’t approach him after the first week back at school Lee had sought him out.  
Although they had never been in any kind of ‘relationship’, only casual (but highly educational) encounters, it still felt like a break up to Ron.  
Lee seemed to take it in his stride and play it cool, assuring Ron that they’d still be great mates and wishing him well.  
But Ron had heard Fred arguing in hushed tones with George at breakfast the next day about the noises Lee had been making in their dorm the night before. Fred insisted Lee was having a nightmare and crying out (doubtless about a crushing Slytherin Quidditch victory). Whereas George maintained that Lee had been genuinely having a cry… - and that was okay he’d joked, who wouldn’t cry at the addition of the ‘Umbitch’ to the staff.  
Ron was quite certain of the cause, but he kept quiet and chased his cooked breakfast around his plate with a fork. He suddenly wasn’t all that hungry.

By far Ron’s biggest challenge was Lavender Brown.  
They hadn’t done anything more than snog and a bit of groping for Merlin’s sake. But apparently to Lavender’s mind this basically symbolised a marriage proposal and eternal love.  
To Ron it was merely a curious experiment to see if he felt the same with girls as he did with the boys. His verdict was a resounding hell no.  
But try getting her to believe that. His timetable now not only included his classes but also a schedule of Lav’s classes so that he could successfully avoid her longing gaze and flirtations wherever possible.  
For the classes they shared together Ron ensured he was always running a little bit late. Just enough to be the last in, but not lose house points. This was no drama, as Harry and Ron were always bloody late everywhere. This tactic (or rather, habit) generally guaranteed a seat far from Lavender.  
Which Ron considered essential to his ongoing mental health because if Harry and Ron arrived before her she would claim the seat beside Ron, every time.  
If someone was already there she would sweet talk, bribe or bully them to move. Even Hermione wasn’t immune. She (treacherously in Ron’s opinion) acquiesced to shift to another seat once in Charms in exchange for a new quill and bottle of ink.  
Lavender had offered them to her with false light-hearted giggles insisting she was oversupplied, and suggesting the trade of seats for the goods.  
When Ron had crossly mentioned it later at dinner Hermione had arched up insisting that with the quantity of homework they were receiving daily, she would be mad to refuse, she was nearly out.  
Whenever Lavender succeeded in securing a position beside Ron she would spend the lesson slowly inching closer and closer to him till Ron would retreat and all but slide over to land just about in Harry’s lap in his effort to escape.

Harry seemed more amused than alarmed at this behaviour, and a part of Ron couldn’t help but wonder at what ‘more than just mates’ possibilities he might have been able to lead Harry into.  
But these wayward thoughts (not uncommon, they were pretty much a part of who Ron was) were almost instantly dismissed.  
He would never risk their friendship on such a fling. Besides which, he thought grimly, Harry would definitely be the clingy type, love starved as he was for the majority of his life.

Ever since he had hit puberty Ron had been insatiably curious and direct in his relations with other students. Never committing to anything serious of course (how restrictive), but always up for a bit of fun.  
Until now.  
For the first time he didn’t want anyone else. He just knew, Lupin was who he needed and all he wanted.  
What he had been seeking and not finding in any of the others.  
And while they hadn’t discussed it, Ron instinctively knew. He belonged to Remus now.

Even with all the ex-shag buddy fallout (and the ex-unsatisfying snog and grind in Lav’s case), coupled with the mountains of homework that threatened to engulf them – Ron was in an utter state of distraction.  
He was anxiously awaiting an owl bearing a letter from Lupin.  
In the instructional note he’d left Ron, Remus had made it clear he would make first contact once he was somewhere more discreet than Grimmauld Place.  
After all, Ron’s parents spent a large amount of time at Order headquarters now. And letters from Pigwidgeon, Ron’s ludicrous little owl- would hardly go unnoticed. Remus did not relish the idea of concocting excuses as to why the Weasley’s youngest son was inexplicably writing to him and not his ever loving parents.

Ron had memorised and performed the spell Lupin had included in the note and instructed him to learn over and over. Remus had a matching set of enchanted stationery in his possession and the silvery ink with which they wrote on it would only be visible with the tap of a wand and the proper incantation.  
It wasn’t a general incantation but one specific to their needs, like a password.  
Ron was amused by it because Remus took things so damn seriously. Ron felt rather like a teenage girl; having a secret correspondence complete with a password and raunchy secrets, oh my. 

But he reasoned, at least one of them was cautious and tactful. Ron was so rush in and consequences be damned he’d probably let Remus take him in the middle of a table in the great hall at breakfast if the opportunity arose. 

Ron was so focussed imagining the details of such a scenario that he was oblivious to the owl until it irritably pecked his hand to gain his attention.  
The owl was a medium sized silvery specimen that looked a tad bedraggled and overworked. It impatiently dropped the letter it carried in Ron’s lap before he had time to react. He would have offered it water, and he still had half a pack of owl treats left… but it was off and away.

He opened the parchment with delight and surreptitiously looked about the common room and saw that no one was paying any attention to him whatsoever. Ron tapped the seemingly blank letter and eagerly cast the incantation he’d practiced.  
The letter immediately burst into flames. This spontaneous combustion took Ron by surprise and nearly set his robes on fire.  
He had to mask his dismay as several Gryffindors gathered around him in curiosity and amusement, asking what had happened. Seamus was particularly enamoured, two of his favourite things, Ron and fire- combined. 

“Snape’s bloody Potions essay, damn it. I need to start again. I’m pissed off okay. I decided to start over. Not that anything I hand in will ever be good enough for the greasy git anyway.”  
This proclamation resulted in a ripple of laughter and sympathetic agreement from the room at large.

Ron retreated to his dorm and set about drafting his own letter with the bottle of silver ink.  
Okay, so he had no idea what Remus had written to him… Ron figured he must have been a tad too eager with the spell and overdone it.  
But even though he hadn’t got to read the letter (only crankily brush the ashes off his robes), technically he reasoned that Lupin had now made first contact.  
So logically it should be okay for Ron to reply. Well… not reply exactly. But write to him.  
Just as well, it was only four days till the full moon, and Ron was on edge and eager. He craved confirmation, details, an assurance that Remus wouldn’t back out of his promise to meet him.

He began ‘Dear Moony’ and immediately tore off the little edge of parchment containing the ‘Dear’.  
Not sexy; just sooky Ron thought.

“ - Moony,  
Cheers for your letter, I was thrilled to get it.  
However, there was a slight incident involving  
a fire, and I didn’t exactly get to read  
the whole thing.  
I know when (obviously).  
Just write me and tell me where.  
Looking forward to seeing you doesn’t  
even begin to cover it.  
\- RW”

Ron strapped the short letter securely to Pigwidgeon’s leg and instructed his little owl to deliver the letter directly to Remus Lupin or face the consequences of being made into Britain’s smallest nugget.

***

“RW,  
I should have known you would be too  
eager and cast the spell with too much  
power.  
Be more gentle boy, and you’ll see a  
more positive result.  
In answer to the all-important question;  
The Shrieking Shack.  
I trust you remember how to gain access  
to it via Hogwarts.  
Suggest borrowing a certain cloak from  
a close friend for discretion.  
No pressure, only come if you are certain.  
I can’t guarantee I’ll be gentle, but I hope  
very much for a positive result.  
\- Yours, Moony”

***  
The day had finally arrived and Ron was so highly strung and excitable that Harry and Hermione had asked no less than six times whether he was alright.  
He assured them continually that he was, but he couldn’t contain himself. He was like a kid on Christmas morning.  
That is if said Christmas morning happened to involve a whole lot of fur, teeth and cock.  
In their Astronomy lesson that day, Professor Sinistra had reminded her students of the impending full moon that evening. She informed them that it would an excellent opportunity to complete their star charts.  
Ron privately agreed with the excellent opportunity part, but so far as he cared the star charts ideal location would be up a certain abominable Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher’s arse. Preferably sideways. 

In Divination Ron chugged down his cup of tea and glanced at the meaningless arrangement of tea leaves left in the bottom of his cup.  
He leant forward toward Harry and informed him with a straight face and deep serious tone that his destiny was to get the living daylights shagged out of him by a trespassing werewolf.  
Harry inhaled his tea and laughed so hard, coughing and spluttering that Ron was almost convinced he’d done what You Know Who could not, and killed Harry.  
But his best friend recovered, tears in his eyes and with a scowling Trelawney hawking over them disapprovingly.

***

Ron had intended to do the right thing and ask Harry to borrow his invisibility cloak… but it involved too many questions. Questions he couldn’t answer. And Merlin forbid Harry wanting to join him in this misadventure. 

The other boys in their dorm didn’t know where he kept it hidden, but Ron did. Ron knew just about all Harry’s secrets, or at least he liked to think so.  
Harry was dead to the world and snoring softly. Ron looked down at him with fond affection before stealing one of his most prized possessions.  
Well, not stealing… borrowing without permission.  
What Ron lacked in grace he made up for in speed. He may have accidentally ran into Neville’s trunk in his rush out of the dormitory - it had resulted in a hollow thunk as his knee connected painfully with the hard wood. But really he’d done well. It had hurt like a bitch, but he hadn’t made a sound (other than the sound of the impact).  
Ron Weasley: Ginger Ninja, Shadow of the Night.

But he was re-evaluating this self-awarded title when he faced the huge front doors of the castle and found them to be under the ever watchful eyes of Filch and Mrs Norris.  
Ron had a brief moment of despair, and a rapid series of increasingly awful plans flickered through his mind. All of them were utter rubbish. Then he realised he was a thick idiot. He didn't need to sneak past Filch. 

He didn’t need to go via the passage under the Whomping Willow. In fact, it was better not to, as he wasn’t confident the invisibility cloak would conceal him from its vicious branches. After all, it’s not like the horrid thing had eyes. It probably relied on other methods of detection. 

On the third floor in front of the statue of the One-Eyed Witch, Ron whispered the password and the secret stone of the statue slid open for him to enter.  
The passage was rather cramped, but the floor was flat and there were no obstacles to hinder his progress.  
In his keen and anxious state Ron ran through the passage, crouched down with his head low. Harry had taken forever to fall asleep tonight, the clueless cock-blocking bastard.

It took an hour to reach Honeyduke’s cellar if you took your time. Forty minutes if you were moving along at a decent pace. Ron made it there in a record twenty-five minutes, and surprised himself when he slammed into the wall that marked the end of the tunnel.  


Invisibility cloak clutched tight around him Ron crept miraculously silently through the trapdoor and breezed through the sweets shop without a backward glance. He stepped out confidently into the deserted streets of Hogsmeade.

The full moon shone down illuminating the little village and it was eerily beautiful. Not that Ron really noticed. 

He’d wanted this encounter so badly. He took long and rapid strides through the quiet village in pursuit of the Shrieking Shack.


	14. Chapter 14

Ron was just over halfway down the stony dirt path that led to the door of the supposedly haunted run-down shack when he faltered. 

Although he had on the invisibility cloak, he felt certain he was being watched, and it was an unsettling feeling. The Shrieking Shack had always freaked him out, even though he knew now that it wasn’t really haunted.

Way to go to set the mood for what was technically a first date Remus.  
Not that Ron was expecting roses and chocolates… but damn.

The door creaked ominously as he opened it and entered. Dust and spider webs lay thick everywhere, and many were disturbed and broken as he entered. It was obviously a long time since someone had dared walk through this door. Ron felt a small surge of pride at this. He wasn’t in Gryffindor for nothing that was for sure. Just as long as there were only webs and no spiders. If there were spiders he would be out and gone in a flash, anticipatory and horny Lupin or no.  
Bloody spiders were an absolute deal breaker. 

Ron carefully closed the door behind him, wincing as it gave another loud creak. He’d done it. He was in.   
And yet, he didn’t want to take off the cloak just yet.  
He clutched it tight about himself like a shield, feeling rather ridiculous. Like it was his much loved blanket that always made him feel safe when he was little.   
He gingerly made his way further into the shack, trying to keep his steps light and silent.

Ron had literally begged Lupin to take this chance with him… he’d pursued the man with such fearless determination that it seemed utterly ludicrous to be acting like a chicken now.  
Nerves, just nerves. Perfectly normal, especially considering the situation.   
It’s all good, I’m good.  
Ron allowed himself a moment to just breathe and compose himself before descending the rickety staircase into the lower level of the shack.

Jaw clenched and heart pounding he squinted to take in the whole of the dark room.   
To locate his fantasy, or his nightmare, he honestly wasn’t sure anymore.  
And... nothing.   
It was as empty as the upper level of the shack.

A peculiar mix of relief and extreme disappointment ripped through him. The adrenaline and excitement that had brought him here so fearlessly seemed to evaporate and leave him hollow.  
Ron sank to the floor in the middle of the room to just sit down and recuperate.   
This evening and all his warring feelings had far exceeded his usual (approximately) teaspoon sized capacity for emotion.

Ron was sitting hunched and sullen on the floor, the invisibility cloak slipped off and forgotten. He’d fairly well come to the conclusion that Remus was a cowardly prick who’d stood him up.

Then he saw it.  
A pair of amber eyes flashed in the darkness, they were fixated hungrily on Ron.  
The tunnel that led into the Shrieking Shack from the Whomping Willow was occupied.

Ron froze. His breathing quickened, and then slowed till he was essentially holding his breath. His heart was beating so fast and loud it was all he could hear.  
He suddenly wished he was still wearing the invisibility cloak. Even though he knew that was stupid; he was already seen. And even if he wasn’t, there was no escaping a werewolf’s keen sense of smell.

Ron had wanted and waited for this moment. Dreamed about it, jerked off to it over and over.  
But now that it was actually happening, he froze up in panic.


	15. Chapter 15

Lupin had heard Ron approaching the shack and he’d smelt him as the boy entered.   
A hint of spearmint toothpaste, a simple but pleasant smelling shampoo and the scent of soap.   
He’d gotten all prettied up for their date, bless him. He wouldn’t remain clean for very long once Lupin got to him.

Remus retreated into the darkness of the tunnel to wait for Ron to come downstairs and find him. Lupin intended to make a grand entrance. He was well aware of how impressive he looked in his werewolf form. Vain impulse made Lupin want to show off and amaze Ron, display himself as the imposing alpha figure that he was.

Then he’d deeply inhaled the boy’s scent and he froze.  
The pleasant sweet and clean smells were now overpowered by sweat and… fear.   
Ron reeked of fear and a nervous sheen was spreading over his body. As Remus watched from his concealed position he saw Ron sink to the floor and take deep breaths, eyes restlessly darting about the room.

Then Ron’s eyes found and locked onto Lupin. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but only succeeded in producing a small whimper.

Guilt and disappointment knifed through Remus. He should have known better; this was bound to happen. He was and always would be a monster, nothing more.   
He knew from the beginning that pandering to the boy’s unhealthy fantasies was a terrible idea. He should have been stronger and ignored the small and pathetic part of him that craved affection and acceptance.

He should leave, now. Before Ron drew his wand.   
Lupin highly doubted any spells that Ron might try to cast at him would have enough power to actually work on him. But if Ron tried, it would break Remus. There was only so much fear and rejection a man could take.

But they both stayed where they were, eyes locked. Lupin couldn’t bring himself to leave Ron like this. He had strong instincts telling him to stay and look after his distressed mate. Even though reason told him he was the damn problem, and the sooner he removed himself the better.  
Slowly, Ron’s hand released its grip on his wand, and fell back to his side.

Instead of charging out with a proud and awe-inspiring swagger like he’d originally planned - Remus carefully revealed himself.  
He padded slowly toward Ron, head and tail held low.  
He tried to make himself as nonthreatening as possible, but it was a big ask. 

Breathtakingly large and powerful; Lupin seemed to fill the room. His muscular wolf body was covered in a thick grey coat of fur which grew into a longer and thicker ruff on his neck and chest. His face was perfectly lupine, and Ron stared dumbstruck at Remus. It was one thing to see him from afar and behind the safety of a locked door, but up close and personal he was… overwhelming. 

Ron tried to identify a trace of Remus the man in the beast crouched before him.  
The amber eyes glittered with human intelligence and although they were completely different to Lupin’s human eyes, Ron saw him in there.   
The werewolf’s snout was just a little shorter and less pointed than that of a domestic wolf, and Lupin was also nearly double the size of one. His strong jaw opened to show large gleaming canines and his tongue lolled out in a quiet pant. 

He hadn’t touched Ron.   
He just stood close in front of the boy, stock still. His intense eyes watched Ron, sensitive nose inhaled the scent of him, and he simply waited.   
Remus wished he could tell Ron that he would never, could never - harm him.   
He resolved to do so as soon as he got his power of speech back. For the moment his actions would need to speak for him. 

The minutes stretched on and Ron’s heartbeat and breathing slowed to a near normal pattern. He felt a sense of security and wordless reassurance as he gazed into the wolf’s eyes.  
Lupin observed the subtle change in his demeanor as Ron’s muscles relaxed and pupils dilated ever wider, eyes shining with curiosity. Remus licked his lips hopefully when he detected the unmistakable scent of arousal coming off the boy.

Ron reached out a tentative hand to touch, and gasped as Lupin gently nudged his head forward and closed the small distance between them.  
A wave of exhilaration rippled through Ron as he ran his hand lightly over Remus’ warm muzzle and rubbed under his powerful jaw. He moved his hand down to card through the thick ruff of fur, feeling the strong muscles beneath.   
Lupin moved closer, eagerly pressing himself into Ron’s touch. He hung his head over the boy’s shoulder and snuffled at the long red hair, breathing deeply and indulging in his scent.  
Ron jumped when he felt the hot wet tongue lick a stripe along his neck.

He knew then that everything was going to be just fine.   
Better than fine in fact.


	16. Chapter 16

Ron was all wide eyes, grasping hands and heavy breathing. He felt light-headed with excitement and there was what felt like a hurricane of butterflies in his stomach. His cock quickly hardened to the point of discomfort, and Remus didn’t miss the sizable bulge in the boy’s pants. Sex pheromones were pouring off Ron now and the scent made Lupin’s mouth water.

Ron had switched from afraid to aroused so quickly it was a miracle he didn’t get whiplash.  
His initial fear extinguished, the adventurous boy was becoming increasingly bold and intimate with the world’s most patient werewolf.  
Remus stayed stoically in place, allowing Ron to satisfy his seemingly insatiable curiosity to explore his canine body. He could hardly believe this was happening. Actually happening.  
For the first time in the countless dreaded wolven transformations that made up his life, Remus was being petted and touched by a human. The sensation was almost overwhelming, and he stood stock still, muscles stiff with tension and panting shallowly. 

Ron slowly worked his way around Lupin, reverently stroking, petting and (there was no other word for it) groping his wolf form. Remus’ bright eyes were alternately lazing closed with relaxed pleasure and darting wide open again in surprise as Ron touched him and found sweet spots Lupin didn’t know he had.

Ron had one of his talented hands engaged in petting and scratching behind a sensitive pointed ear (and it took Lupin great self-control to resist the impulse to bang a rear leg against the floor in response). Ron’s other hand was gloriously occupied in dragging his nails gently along and rubbing teasing circles on Remus’ underside.  
Not on the hard furry barrel of his chest or ribcage, but much lower, his tuck up area; all soft belly and sparse downy hair.  
Ron was being a cruel tease and deliberately avoiding touching the most sensitive and intimate parts of Remus, but only by centimeters. 

Lupin stood frozen, letting the sensation wash over him. He was hyper-aware of every little movement Ron made. It was bliss, it was torture.  
Remus had the epiphany that he’d surely wasted his entire life up until now, always dreading the full moon. But how could he have ever known it could be like this? Who the hell would ever have wanted to touch him? Before now, before Ron fucking Weasley… he’d never have believed it.  
If five weeks ago someone had told Lupin he’d be in his werewolf form, shuddering into the touch of a student, raring to fuck and claim them- he’d have had them carted straight off to St Mungo’s.

As he became increasingly aroused Remus found it difficult to think straight. His world contracted until the physical sensation was the only thing that held his focus. His heartbeat thundered and he breathed deep through his nose, allowing the dizzying scent of his mate to fill him. His neglected cock twitched hopefully and his aching balls were full and heavy, demanding relief. 

Finally, Lupin couldn’t take the coy teasing any longer. He stepped forward and deliberately pushed himself into Ron’s hand.  
His thick, long wolf-like cock had slid out from its protective furry sheath. It was slick, hot and desperate for satisfaction. Ron let out a moan and rubbed and palmed at it eagerly when Lupin pressed himself forward. Ron’s eyes got wider as he ran a questing hand down its hard length, and he was honestly relieved when he reached the base. Goddamn it was huge. Although daunting, the idea of being penetrated and roughly fucked by that monstrous cock turned him on more than anything.  
He fondled Lupin’s balls appreciatively and marveled at how much come they must hold. Ron wondered how much of it he could squeeze from the thick cock before the night was done. He groaned and an involuntary shudder ran through him at the mere thought. He wanted to be covered in it, filled with it. He was going to make Lupin give it all to him, till he was spent and drained dry.

Ron moved his hand back up to the already leaking tip of the shaft. As his hand encircled its red thickness in a firm grip he gave the massive cock several determined pumps. The response was immediate. Lupin let out a long throaty rumble of a growl that startled Ron enough to make him pause, uncertain.  
But a wicked grin spread across Ron’s face as he realised that everything was fine. Better than fine, it was fucking brilliant.  
Lupin whined and frantically pushed himself into Ron’s touch. He wanted – no, he needed, more.

Ron looked on in awe and delight and held steady for the huge wolf (no, not just a wolf, Remus… his Remus…) so that he could fuck himself into Ron’s hand. Huge cock sliding in and out of his fist easily, lubricated by the copious quantity of pre-come that was leaking steadily from tip of the hard red shaft.  
A primal and until now unexplored part of Lupin had been awakened. He was consumed with the need to take and claim what was his. To bond with his mate and thrust himself into them until they were overcome and overflowing with his essence. To make Ron crash to the ground, submissive and sated, beyond full, and dripping onto the floor. He wanted to mark him as his, make sure everyone knew who the boy belonged to. He wanted to guard and protect Ron, and so help any poor bastard that tried to hurt him or even dared come too close.

When Ron’s hand disappeared and the delightful friction abruptly vanished Lupin gave a vicious snarl, eyes snapping open.  
He panted hard and licked his lips as he watched Ron rapidly undress. Ron was shaky and fumbled in his haste. School robes, woollen jumper, tee shirt, jeans and clattering wand were flung aside while Remus watched on approvingly with bright hungry eyes.  
Ron was halfway through awkwardly tugging his pants down his long legs when Lupin lost his patience. With a surgically precise snap of teeth the now shredded underwear were ripped off and tossed aside. Lupin looked down upon his now delightfully naked prize laying prone before him, and he gave a victorious growl.

Ron had laughed at the way Lupin had ripped the pants from him, but it caught in his throat and turned to a needy moan as Lupin descended on him.  
An enormous paw pushed into his chest, pinning Ron down and Lupin’s claws pressed into his skin with an intense and muddled mix of pain and pleasure. Ron shuddered and writhed as a questing cold nose, followed immediately by the swipe of a large hot tongue methodically scented and tasted his entire body. Lupin was drunk off the smell and taste of his mate and couldn’t help but lower himself to rub and rut against Ron’s thigh as he continued his thorough examination. 

Pinned beneath Lupin’s furry strong body and his laving tongue, Ron found himself dangerously close to coming. He hadn’t even touched himself, everything just felt too fucking good. He wanted to come more than anything, but not just yet, not so damn soon. Lupin’s desperate rutting against his thigh caught and held Ron’s attention. That enormous eager cock, totally wasted rubbing against his leg? Hell no.

He went to push the paw off his chest and sit up, the attempt was spectacularly unsuccessful. He wasn’t going anywhere unless Lupin let him.  
Ron reflected on this with a pleasurable shudder as the large wolf’s tongue licked a path across his ribs and swiped at a nipple, making him writhe.  
With a laboured groan and a supreme will of effort Ron forced his muscles into action and interrupted Lupin’s progress by catching and holding the wolf’s muzzle. The huge wet tongue slid back in, amber eyes narrowed at him in confusion and displeasure.  
Ron felt rather than heard the beginning of Lupin’s frustrated growl. Ron very briefly wondered how he was going to explain to Lupin what he wanted.  
Then he realised he was an idiot (again), as he had the realisation that although Lupin couldn’t talk, he still could. 

“Hey, Remus… shhh, it’s okay.”  
The first words spoken between them all night, and exactly what Lupin needed to hear; what he would always need to hear.

The werewolf seemed to react to the use of his name and the growl died in his throat. He looked imploringly at Ron, ran his tongue back out to lick at the hand that held his muzzle captive. He gave a single hopeful thrust against Ron’s leg, seeking to continue.

“You gotta let me up okay?” Ron asked Lupin, casting a pointed glance at the huge clawed paw that still pinned him down to the dusty wooden floor.

It wasn’t easy for Remus. Ron could see it in his eyes, his dominant streak didn’t want to let Ron go. He wanted to keep Ron safely pinned in place and continue having his way. But Ron had a better, more satisfying idea of what they should be doing.

“You’ve got to let me up Remus. I promise I’ll make you feel so fucking good. You know all I want is to be close to you and please you right? Trust me love, I’m not going anywhere.”

Lupin removed his crushing paw from Ron’s chest and obediently stood back and waited, blazing eyes trained on the boy that was his world. He’d give him anything he wanted.

“I don’t want to sound like a prat, but you’ve no idea how hard it is to resist saying ‘good boy!’ right now…” Ron admitted with a rueful grin.

This comment did not amuse Lupin, who let out a quiet but prolonged growl.

“Oh hush, I’m only teasing.”  
Ron crept forward along the hard floor toward Lupin, and placed his hands on either side of the werewolf’s face, cupping the muscular jaw. He couldn’t suppress a laugh when Remus’ tongue swiped out to lick his cheek. Being so damn close to fangs that could end him without a second thought, and yet receiving only adoring affection was a dizzying high.

“Only teasing you Remus, we both know who the real good boy is here…” Ron assured him, staring into the hungry golden eyes.

“Let me show you just how good I can be. Just for you… only for you.”

Ron gave Lupin’s softly furred face one last adoring stroke before he slid beneath him.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Probably unnecessary because why else would you be here… but nevertheless!)   
> WARNING!  
> This chapter is pure filth.  
> If the last chapter squicked you out at all, I strongly advise you to skip this one- lest you break your phone/laptop from flinging it across the room in a fit of disgust.  
> For those who will be reading this chapter- sorry - (notsorry… at all).

On his hands and knees Ron slotted almost perfectly beneath the standing Lupin.   
He was just a bit too tall, but the pressure of Remus above him, the heat and fur bearing down against his back made him shiver.  
Remus was half-sheathed, but Ron eagerly took him in hand and with firm steady strokes he teased and watched as the huge cock engorged and fully revealed itself to him.

All the while Lupin was standing stock still - eyes wide and panting heavily.   
He didn’t trust himself to move. Worried the animal in him would take over and start rutting thoughtlessly.

Amazing how the standards he held himself to had dropped from having nothing to do with Ron whatsoever… to simply aiming to resist fucking him stupid and choking the boy on his cock. 

Ron was still pumping him, slowly now, appreciating the slick slide of his hand around Lupin’s hard red length. Ron moved forward to sit on his knees in a slightly uncomfortable crouch, but he couldn’t spare a thought for discomfort with such a huge distraction hovering just in front of his face. The tip was leaking pre-come and actually dripping now with each stroke of Ron’s hand.

He missed the first drop, but he caught the second and third expertly on his tongue.  
Salty and kind of musky… he’d tasted better- but Ron had never been so keen for more.  
He held Remus steady at the base, just behind where the swell of his knot was beginning to form.   
Ron took the end into his mouth and suckled there gently, with only the tip twitching and leaking onto his tongue.

The werewolf gave a full body shudder, muscles rippling and back arching up in pleasure.  
Lupin had a will of iron, but the wolf in him was howling to take control.   
The compromise was a barely restrained and desperate shifting of his hips back and forward gently into Ron’s waiting mouth.  
Ron removed his hand from Lupin’s thick base and shifted to wind both his arms up around the outside of the werewolf’s tensed thighs. His hands buried deep in thick fur and clutching at the muscular rear. Ron predicted what would come next, and was ready.   
Or at least as ready as he could be.

But Remus held his control longer than Ron thought possible, still just giving gentle thrusts that slid teasingly across Ron’s tongue. Ron gave a quiet moan of frustration.  
With practiced ease Ron allowed his jaw to relax, opened wide and slid his mouth down the shaft, eagerly sucking down as much as he could handle. The silky shaft thrust deep into his waiting mouth and slid down his throat with absurd ease. 

This was what he wanted, what he needed. He’d think he were dreaming again if it weren’t for the intense physical sensation penetrating and grounding him. Ron swallowed around Remus, mouth watering and sucking greedily.

Ron had to remove one of his hands to grip and stroke his own throbbing cock.   
Slowly and carefully- he didn’t want to spill himself too early. Besides, his own needs were an afterthought. All he needed was Remus.

The huge slick hot prize filling his mouth and throat demanded all of his focus.  
Ron swallowed deep and slow, and moaned around Remus appreciatively as he took more and more of him, nearly reaching the base now.

There was only so much a man could take, or a werewolf for that matter.   
The considerable restraint that Lupin had enforced upon himself shattered against a particularly deep swallow and sluttish moan from the boy.

A brief guttural howl was all the warning Remus managed before he began thrusting furiously into the hot wet mouth that was now all his.   
Ron had expected Lupin to set the pace sooner rather than later and was ready and keen to receive what he was given, good boy that he was.

It took effort though, his hands were both clutched now in Lupin’s fur and holding on desperately. He breathed heavily through his nose and tried to keep his mouth and throat relaxed against the rough thrusting of that magnificent, too-damn-large cock.  
The pleasure he gained from being used by his powerful lover outweighed the discomfort. The huge wolf was growling appreciatively above him as he sucked and swallowed around the huge slick cock eagerly. 

Ron wanted… no he needed- to jerk his own hardness which was again being neglected during the onslaught of sensation and the job at hand.  
He relinquished his grip on one side of a furry muscular thigh and began to stroke himself, moaning around Lupin as the werewolf frantically fucked deep into his mouth.

Ron had never been more turned on in his life. This was actually happening, his fantasy becoming reality. The pace was brutal. Remus had let his animal side take over, and the rapid snapping of his hips was overwhelming- and exactly what Ron wanted it to be.

His mouth was slack and compliant, saliva pooled around his mouth, his chin, even dripping onto the floor now. Lupin’s frantic thrusts seemed to be gradually slowing, but he was pushing deeper into Ron’s throat with every movement.  
Ron ran a questing hand down the rock hard shaft and found (not unexpectedly) that Remus’ knot was beginning to swell in preparation for his imminent orgasm. 

Ron wanted it so badly it overrode all rational thought. All his focus was now on that delightful prize, slowly increasing in its fantastic girth.

Ron pulled his mouth back off Remus rapidly. A hard thrust smacked wetly across his face for his trouble. Ron was pushing up and back on Lupin’s underside now, pushing him away.

A menacing growl of displeasure rumbled from above him. The werewolf was still thrusting, shifting his position and trying to recapture the wet hot warmth that had abruptly left him hanging.

Ron shoved with all his strength to get Lupin to back up, but it was hopeless. He may as well push and shove at a brick wall. Ron reflected on this- upon his helpless situation and it sent shivers of pleasure rippling through him. Remus was still thrusting forward, seeking entrance. But Ron kept his mouth firmly closed, the rubbing and slapping of the huge cock against his face perversely fueling his arousal.

Could he take it? Fuck yes he could. Or maybe not… but he had to try.   
Ron’s cock twitched and a drizzle of pre-come dripped down his cock at the mere thought of it.


	18. Chapter 18

***

”Remus - ’’ 

Another shudderingly delightful wet thrust against his face.

’’Remus! Please!’’ Ron implored.

To no avail.

To gain the attention of his furry rutting imbecile of a lover Ron simultaneously grabbed a thick handful of the fur on his ruff and twisted it, matching this with as hard a punch as he could muster to Lupin’s sternum.

The humping stopped. Good.   
An alarmingly angry growl replaced it. Bad.

’’Remus!! Listen to me!’’ Ron ordered.

The intimidating growling continued, but with an added snarl.

’’Please. Remus. Let me up.’’ he stroked his lover’s chest, asking now, not demanding.

’’Let me take care of you. It’s okay Remus. You know I will… you know I’m not going anywhere right? So please, let me up.’’

The hulking figure above Ron became silent, and when he pushed against Remus again, - this time Lupin relented and co-operated.

Remus retreated from over-top of Ron, but not without one more impatient growl.

’’Thank you love.’’ 

Ron wiped his wet chin with the back of his arm and grinned stupidly at the imposing werewolf crouched before him. Remus watched him eagerly. Waiting.

’’Roll over on your back.’’ Ron instructed.

Lupin didn’t move, didn’t react except for a narrowing of his eyes and a derisive snuffle.

Ron moved forward and took the werewolf’s head in his hands, palms stroking the furred face softly.

He looked into the glittering amber eyes, and implored the man, not the wolf- to acquiesce.

’’Remus. Please. I need you. I need you to trust me… It’s okay.’’

The werewolf’s gaze seemed to soften, but he still didn’t move.

’’I know it’s hard for you to not be on top and in control… but I swear to you, I’m going to make it worth your while love. I don’t think I can manage all of you from underneath, but I can… I think... from on top.’’

Lupin’s eyes widened in hopeful understanding and he dropped and rolled on his back like an overeager pup seeking a belly scratch.

Ron grinned and clamoured atop the prone werewolf, luxuriating in the heat of the creature.  
Unable to resist indulging in the sensation of rubbing himself against Lupin’s muscular fur-covered body, he became momentarily distracted - rubbing his own aching hardness against his lover - basking in the dizzying sensation of it.

In the brief time Ron had interrupted his direct pleasuring of Lupin, the werewolf’s shaft had retreated at least half way back into its sheath.   
Noticing this, Ron regained his focus. That just wouldn’t do.

Time to get down to business.

Ron (somewhat reluctantly) ceased grinding himself up and down against Lupin's pliant body.

He spun himself around, gripping at handfuls of thick fur for purchase as he went, until he was facing his goal.

Lupin’s head had shot up at the loss of friction and the rude tugging on his fur to see what the hell the boy was doing.

The sight that greeted him was of Ron’s long legs spread sluttishly wide, knees sliding down either side of Lupin’s body, his sweet arse shamelessly on display. 

And then came the return of that delightfully hot and eager mouth now back at work on his cock. 

Lupin helplessly threw his head back with an audible thunk onto the floorboards.

This filthy boy would be the end of him, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
